Répulsion
by AMAZINGmadness
Summary: Arthur aime Merlin, et le sentiment est réciproque. Cela devrait être simple, mais rien ne l'est jamais. Pas quand Uther se glisse dans l'équation et emporte le jeune serviteur dans une relation abusive et destructrice. Jusqu'à la vengeance. A/M, U/M.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Merlin est une propriété de la BBC et de ses créateurs. Je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fanfic et en maltraiter les personnages.

**Avertissement** : Rating M. Bref, mentions de viol, d'autodestruction, de violences, de magie noire et peut être un petit Character Death. Ah oui, une part de Dark!Merlin, aussi.

**Résumé** : Arthur aime Merlin, et le sentiment est réciproque. Cela devrait être simple, mais rien ne l'ait jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Pas quand Uther se glisse dans l'équation et se décide à briser et à s'approprier le jeune serviteur, qui tombe peu à peu dans le désespoir d'une relation abusive et violente, à sens unique. Jusqu'au jour de la vengeance d'Emrys, qui ne se sera pas sans conséquences.

**Genre** : Angst, crime, drama, horror, hurt/comfort, romance & tragedy.

**Spoilers** : Aucun, je pense. Vous pourriez situer cette fic n'importe où dans la série, mais peut-être plus vers la saison deux.

**Pairings** : Merlin/Arthur, et aussi un peu de Merlin/Uther. Hem, vous verrez.

**Note** : Ma deuxième fic sur le fandom Merlin. Non plus un one-shot, mais une mini-fic en quelques chapitres, sous la forme d'une espèce de tragédie grecque ( elle n'en aura que la forme XD. ). Ca ne sera ni drôle, ni facile à écrire, car l'idée m'est venue en lisant diverses fics anglaises bien dépressives qui traitaient d'un possible couple Merlin/Uther, abusif et à sens unique. Vous voyez le genre. Bien sûr, cela ne plaira certainement pas à tout le monde, car après tout l'on ne peut pas écrire spécialement pour plaire à la majorité, mais j'espère néanmoins que vous lirez cette fic, que vous aimiez le genre ou non. Vous reprendrez bien une petite part d'angst ? ^^

Et, maintenant, pour vous, le prologue.

Bonne lecture, et en attendant impatiemment vos avis et reviews !

* * *

Les rois contrôlaient le monde.

Les princes contrôlaient les châteaux, les terres, les impôts, les petites gens qui se pressaient au sein des royaumes de leurs pères.

Les serviteurs n'étaient rien de plus que les chiens de ces seigneuries, les cloportes qu'on accusait de tout et qu'on pouvait écraser d'un simple coup de botte, tels les parasites et êtres inférieurs qu'ils représentaient pour leurs maîtres. Ils n'avaient le droit à rien, n'étaient rien, et personne ne s'en affligeait, car, pour tous, la situation se devait d'être ainsi. Et, pas autrement.

La vie était ainsi.

Pourtant, pouvait-on parfois voir ce précieux et illustre protocole ignoré et piétiné par leurs premiers investigateurs.

- Merlin ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, tournant légèrement la tête en arrière pour apercevoir sa victime, continuant sa course folle dans les couloirs du château de Camelot. Le prince Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire, bien qu'encore furieux et outré d'avoir reçu un seau d'eau froide en plein visage en sortant de sa chambre, en cette belle, quoique fraîche, soirée de Décembre. Merlin, son serviteur, et l'investigateur de cette ignoble farce, avait par la suite merveilleusement bien évité le seau vide qui avait été lancé en direction de son visage mais, foi d'héritier au trône, il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi bien que cela, surtout lorsqu'il parviendra à le rattraper et à lui mettre la main dessus.

C'était une scène étrange, presque dérangeante pour les autres nobles qui se pressaient dans le château. Pour les autres, ce n'était qu'une nouvelle manifestation de l'amitié qui unissait le serviteur Merlin et le prince Arthur.

Ils bousculèrent serviteurs, chevaliers et quiconque se pressa sur leur passage. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux et, dans son esprit, Arthur ne pensa plus qu'à cela, qu'à un monde vide de tout être, de toutes obligations, de tous rangs, seulement lui et Merlin, riant et se courant l'un après l'autre, comme deux gamins, non plus prince et serviteur, mais deux adolescents comme les autres, simplement deux amis.

Ca aurait été si simple, alors.

Finalement, le prince parvint à se rapprocher de son serviteur et lui attrapa violemment le poignet, faisant grimacer de douleur le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais. Dans l'action, et souhaitant se dégager, il trébucha et ne parvint à éviter la chute qu'en rencontrant brutalement le mur, dans son dos. D'abord riant, Arthur finit par lentement s'inquiéter du visage tordu de douleur de Merlin, et s'approcha de lui.

- Merlin, est-ce que ça va ?

Il tendit la main, les sourcils froncés, les yeux brillant d'inquiétude, pensant qu'il n'aurait pas du être aussi violent avec le si frêle et si fragile jeune homme. Après tout, il n'était pas l'un de ses chevaliers. Il était si mince, si petit, si … Arthur avait parfois l'impression que n'importe quelle tempête aurait pu le briser en deux, que la moindre étreinte parviendrait à le casser. Et, non, il ne développait un sens aigu de paternalisme et de surprotection en la faveur de Merlin, non. Ce n'était pas aussi simple que cela.

Quand cela concernait Merlin, rien n'était jamais simple.

Mais, apparemment, il n'aurait pas du s'en faire outre mesure. En effet, alors que sa main n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du bras de Merlin, celui-ci lui sourit d'une manière tout de suite bien moins angélique, et l'agrippa, le prenant par surprise. Il se retrouva par la suite acculé contre le mur, pourtant bien moins violemment de la façon dont Merlin l'avait percuté un peu plus tôt, mais, le choc de voir son serviteur se rebeller de cette façon aidant, il ne pensa pas à se débattre.

Le visage de Merlin flottait face à lui, son grand sourire espiègle, ses yeux rieurs, ses cheveux décoiffés et ses oreilles adorablement décollées. Il ravala sa salive, manquant de s'étrangler.

- Il semblerait bien que c'est moi qui gagne, cette fois, Sir.

- Ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement, Merlin.

Il dissimula cette voix tremblante, mais ne fit rien pour se dégager de la prise de l'autre jeune homme, bien qu'il aurait pu le faire reculer d'une simple poussée. Le fait était qu'il se sentait bien avec lui. Il adorait ces petits jeux et parfois se demandait-il comment il avait pu réussir à supporter son morne et pompeux quotidien, avant, sans Merlin à ses côtés.

Sa présence était toute simplement … magique.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Sir ?

Il releva la tête, conscient d'avoir été perdu dans ses pensées, au moins pour quelques instants. Il croisa le regard concerné de Merlin et toutes pensées quittèrent son esprit. C'était juste une succession d'images et de bribes de mots, de visions, de rêves et de passions inavouées, de délires et de sensations. Il toussa pour cacher son embarras, et ne put empêcher son visage de se colorer lorsqu'il remarqua que Merlin tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne, apparemment sans réellement en avoir conscience.

Il ne savait pas réellement si il allait bien, ou si quelque chose tournait encore rond chez lui.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, en cet instant, tel l'enfant pourri gâté et capricieux qu'il avait pu être et était encore parfois, c'était Merlin. Merlin et son sourire, Merlin et ses taquineries, Merlin et ses farces, Merlin et son foulard rouge, Merlin et ses lèvres, Merlin et sa peau, Merlin dans son lit, Merlin contre un mur, Merlin sous son corps, Merlin, juste Merlin.

Il en devenait complètement cinglé.

Il ne savait pas réellement quand cette obsession avait débuté, quand cette envie s'était sournoisement insinuée en lui, mais le fait était que, depuis, toutes les pensées qui l'accompagnaient n'étaient plus tournées que vers le jeune serviteur.

Il avait déjà ressentit ce genre de choses, ce genre d'attirance, comme avec certains chevaliers ou autres serviteurs. L'homosexualité n'était pas vraiment réprimée à Camelot, peut être simplement mal vue. Il suffisait juste de ne pas le proclamer au grand jour. Et puis, Arthur n'était pas homosexuel. Beaucoup de chevaliers ou d'autres princes et rois n'étaient pas homosexuels, mais, pourtant, parfois évoluaient-ils entourés de quelques conquêtes masculines, voir de relations fixes, certes cachées, mais bien présentes.

Ce n'était pas mal ou bien. C'était juste le droit que se réservaient les nobles et autres personnes bien vues dans les hiérarchies. Mais, trouvez deux paysans amants et le royaume se déchirerait dans quelques campagnes sanglantes de répression, même si le roi en question était effectivement, lui aussi, l'amant d'un autre.

Cela avait beau être injuste, c'était ainsi que tournait le monde.

Arthur avait déjà été attiré par de précédents serviteurs, avait parfois couché avec eux, mais rien ne pouvait atteindre la claire obsession qu'il éprouvait pour Merlin. Et, ce n'était pas juste une simple envie sexuelle, c'était clairement une obsession de chaque gestes, de chaque pensées, de chaque sourires et de chaque mots. C'était l'envie de l'étreindre, de le toucher, de l'embrasser et de veiller sur lui. C'était l'envie de le voir sourire et rire, de lui parler, de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et de lui faire l'amour.

Peut être était-il amoureux. Honnêtement, il s'en fichait. Tant que Merlin était là, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard et leurs noms pouvaient bien être balayés. Il n'avait pas besoin de noms ou de mots pour définir ce qu'il éprouvait pour l'autre jeune homme, tout n'était, de toute manière, que sensations.

Merlin continuait de le regarder de ce regard si intense, et il crut qu'il allait se noyer dans ses yeux bleus océans s'il ne détournait pas le regard très vite. Ses pensées durent se lire dans ses yeux, car Merlin devint soudainement plus pâle et fit quelques pas en arrière. Arthur s'en trouva peiné, et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

Seul subsistait entre eux leurs deux mains reliées. Merlin baissa les yeux sur celles-ci et Arthur, presque paniqué de le voir partir, serra sa main un peu plus fort dans la sienne, par réflexe. Le serviteur ne s'éloigna pourtant pas, et après quelques instants, il releva les yeux vers le prince, le visage fermé, presque froid.

- Je ne t'oblige à rien, tu sais. Je ne t'obligerai jamais à faire quoi que se soit qui te déplaises.

Merlin pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme s'il cherchait à le détailler, et un mince sourire vint étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

- Sauf lorsque vous me demandez de nettoyer les écuries, travail qui me déplaît, mais que vous m'efforcez pourtant à faire.

Arthur sourit à son tour et tenta de le tirer à nouveau vers lui, doucement. Merlin, pourtant, ne se décida pas à bouger. Le regard qu'il lui lança fut à la fois perçu comme signe de peur et de suspicion.

- Je ne suis pas un de ces hommes que vous payez pour coucher avec vous. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Oh, mais, ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te payer. Et, je te le dis, si tu ne veux pas, tu n'es pas obligé de t'y forcer.

Ce regard si intense, ce regard qui se fit gêné, apeuré. Merlin rougit sciemment, ce qui fit sourire Arthur avec affection.

- Vous … Vous savez que je ne peux pas faire ça. Ce n'est pas le … « genre » de choses que … Et puis, même, c'est … c'est immoral, voilà. Je suis votre serviteur.

- A vrai dire, le mot serviteur désigne le fait que tu dois te plier au moindre de mes désirs, même si ceux-ci impliquent une partie de jambes en l'air dans le lit princier.

Arthur crut que Merlin s'était étouffé avec sa salive. Ou, alors, qu'il allait s'évanouir sous ses paroles.

Le jeune homme était devenu très pâle, et son regard était fuyant, apeuré, pas comme s'il avait peur qu'Arthur lui saute dessus au beau milieu de ce couloir désormais désert, mais comme s'il était terrifié que quelqu'un les surprenne, que quelqu'un _voit_. Arthur en fut étrangement inquiet et étonné.

Il le vit ouvrir la bouche, puis la refermer, tel un poisson sortit de l'eau et tentant de respirer. Puis, Merlin ferma les yeux et passa une main sur son visage, épuisé par toutes ces choses bizarres qui lui tombaient sur le dos depuis un certain temps.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, vous, les Pendragon, en ce moment ?

Arthur ne perçut de ces mots qu'un faible murmure incompréhensible. Il n'en demanda pas la version plus audible, de peur de se prendre quelques insultes au visage.

Après tout, il était d'une franchise rare et, oui, il préférait avouer avoir un gros penchant pour son serviteur plutôt que d'avoir à lui cacher indéfiniment. Pourquoi faire, de toute façon ? Il était prince de Camelot, et héritier au trône. Tout ce qu'il faisait n'avait pas à être discuté, même si cela impliqué une relation plus qu'amicale avec son serviteur. Et, de plus, même si Merlin allait crier sur tous les toits qu'il était homosexuel et qu'il avait essayé de le mettre sous ses draps, vraiment, qui le croirait ? C'était la parole d'un prince contre celle d'un simple serviteur. Personne ne s'en soucierait.

Il n'avait aucune peur d'être franc et de lui faire du rentre-dedans. Cela marchait ainsi.

Encore une fois, il essaya d'attirer Merlin à lui et, cette fois, celui-ci ne résista pas. Arthur passa sa main libre sous son visage et le redressa, le scrutant avec attention.

Peut être pensait-il que l'anxiété et la terreur qui stagnaient dans les yeux de son serviteur n'étaient dus qu'à cette demande pour le moins étrange. Peut être pensait-il que cette ombre noire, presque malsaine et moqueuse, qui obscurcissait les prunelles de Merlin n'était du qu'au désir que lui aussi ressentait à son égard.

Bien sûr, il n'en était rien, mais ça, Arthur l'ignorait encore.

- Je ne t'obligerais à rien, je te le promets. Tu mets trop précieux, je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

Merlin crut que son cœur, prit dans un étau, allait exploser. De fines larmes se pressèrent au coin de ses yeux, mais il lutta pour ne pas les laisser couler. Arthur, remarquant son regard plus brillant, son expression douloureuse et peinée, s'inquiéta, et passa une main sur la joue de Merlin, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me …

- Prince Arthur, Sir Leon vous demande, il souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous.

Immédiatement, profitant de la situation, Merlin fit un bond en arrière et baragouina quelques mots, le visage pâle et l'air mal à l'aise, avant de presque s'enfuir. Arthur baissa lentement la main, et lança un regard noir vers le serviteur l'ayant apostrophé. Celui-ci fila sans demander son reste, laissant le prince seul, le regard dérivant vers l'endroit où Merlin venait de disparaitre.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il connaissait Merlin, il savait que si il n'avait pas réellement voulut cette situation, il serait immédiatement partit, sans se retourner, mais, il était resté, il l'avait regardé, il lui avait sourit, il ne s'était pas éloigné lorsqu'il l'avait attiré à lui. Avait-il peur qu'il lui fasse du mal, qu'il joue avec lui ou qu'il se moque ? Ou alors, se passait-il autre chose ?

Arthur quitta le couloir, avec la ferme attention de passer le soir même voir son serviteur, histoire de continuer cette conversation, et de lui faire avouer les raisons de son trouble.

De son côté, Merlin continua à s'éloigner, d'une marche rapide, les pensées en vrac et l'estomac noué.

Arthur voulait faire de lui … quoi ? Son amant ? Voulait-il simplement de lui pour un soir ou alors, de manière plus utopique, pour un peu plus longtemps que cela ?

Cette idée le fit sourire de manière mièvre, et, un instant, il oublia où ses pas devaient le conduire.

Ses sentiments pour le prince étaient bien là, et il en revenait à peine qu'ils pouvaient être un tant soit peu partagés. Après tout, même si le prince souhaitait juste une affaire d'une nuit, il savait qu'il ne dirait pas non. Il était si … obsédé par Arthur qu'il savait qu'il s'en voudrait toute sa vie de ne pas avoir dit oui. Il n'avait pas peur, et été prêt à souffrir, par la suite, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Seulement, il ne pouvait pas.

Les rois contrôlaient le monde.

Le roi contrôlait _son_ monde.

Arthur ne devait pas savoir, il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, de sa colère ou de la honte qui pourrait l'assaillir au moment des révélations. Il ne savait, de toute façon, pas comment il réagirait, s'il serait en colère contre lui ou contre les autres, s'il se moquerait, même. Bref, il préférait que personne ne sache.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte, se forçant à se calmer, à faire disparaitre les tremblements qui l'agitait. Il aurait aimé pleurer et crier, s'enfuir même, mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors, il se recomposa un visage de marbre et poussa la porte, avant de la fermer derrière lui, lançant un dernier regard vers le couloir, vers la liberté qui s'écoulait entre ses doigts, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Le cauchemar recommençait.

Personne ne pu entendre les cris et les gémissements qui s'échappèrent, cette nuit là, des appartements privés du Roi Uther, et, si quelqu'un les entendit, personne, encore une fois, ne vint à l'aide du simple serviteur Merlin.

* * *

Voilà donc la première partie de cette fic, merci de l'avoir lu et merci à ceux qui la commenteront ! ^^


	2. Acte I

**Disclaimer** : Merlin est une propriété de la BBC et de ses créateurs. Je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fanfic et en maltraiter les personnages.

**Avertissement** : Rating M. Bref, mentions de viol, d'autodestruction, de violences, de magie noire et peut être un petit Character Death. Ah oui, une part de Dark!Merlin, aussi.

**Résumé** : Arthur aime Merlin, et le sentiment est réciproque. Cela devrait être simple, mais rien ne l'ait jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Pas quand Uther se glisse dans l'équation et se décide à briser et à s'approprier le jeune serviteur, qui tombe peu à peu dans le désespoir d'une relation abusive et violente, à sens unique. Jusqu'au jour de la vengeance d'Emrys, qui ne se sera pas sans conséquences.

**Genre** : Angst, crime, drama, horror, hurt/comfort, romance & tragedy.

**Spoilers** : Aucun, je pense. Vous pourriez situer cette fic n'importe où dans la série, mais peut-être plus vers la saison deux.

**Pairings** : Merlin/Arthur, et aussi un peu de Merlin/Uther. Hem, vous verrez.

**Note** : Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai bien assimilée toutes vos remarques. Je m'excuse pour les fautes, mais s'il y a bien quelque chose que je n'aime pas, c'est me relire plusieurs fois. Pour moi, le premier jet d'écriture, la première idée, est toujours la meilleure, et lorsque je me relis, le plus souvent, j'en change complètement la structure, pour terminer à un résultat bâclé. Pourtant, j'essaierais de faire plus d'efforts, pour votre confort de lecture. Ensuite, je suis désolée quant aux anachronismes, mais j'ai encore du mal à évoluer dans l'écriture des détails de cette époque moyen-âgeuse, mais, encore une fois, j'essaierais de m'y tenir un peu plus.

Voici donc la suite, toujours sombre. Un Uther tel que je le vois réellement, dans la série, très humain, peut-être trop même. Trop faible. Merlin est également fidèle à la vision que j'ai de lui, même si, peut-être le trouverez-vous trop naïf et idéalisé.

Ce chapitre alterne les points de vue d'Uther et de Merlin, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre l'affection que portait son fils pour ce simple serviteur.

Merlin était comme les autres, voir pire que les autres, au vu des nombreuses plaintes quotidiennes qu'adressait Arthur à qui voulait bien l'entendre, disant haut et fort que Merlin était maladroit, incapable, empoté, et ceci et cela. Son fils ne semblait pas être totalement satisfait des services du jeune homme.

Et pourtant, jamais n'était-il venu s'en plaindre au roi, à lui directement, contrairement aux fois précédentes, preuve, qu'effectivement, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette histoire.

Il avait, dès lors, attentivement observé.

Il avait vu les œillades, les rires, les taquineries et les accolades. Il avait vu les courses poursuites dans le château et les batailles d'eau et de neige s'amonceler. Il avait vu les sourires échangés avec complicité et les blagues communes faites à Morgane et à sa servante, Guenièvre.

Il avait également vu le regard fiévreux de son fils et les mains qui se frôlaient accidentellement. Il avait vu l'attention accrue d'Arthur et l'inquiétude qui parfois brouillait ses yeux lorsque le sujet en venait à Merlin.

Il avait vu tout cela, et n'avait pas compris.

Comment Arthur avait-il pu choisir, développer des sentiments, pour un être si simple, si dénué de talent, si pathétique que Merlin ? Il n'était qu'un serviteur et, certes, il avait déjà sauvé la vie de son fils, à de nombreuses reprises, et était loyal et fidèle, mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait que cette relation était toute simplement inconcevable.

Un prince ne pouvait tomber amoureux d'un fils de paysanne, pas même noble, au père inconnu, que celui-ci soit bon, que le sentiment soit réciproque, qu'il fasse tout pour lui, ou non.

C'était impossible.

Alors, Uther décida de convoquer Merlin, un soir, dans ses appartements. Juste pour voir, juste pour savoir, pour découvrir en quoi Merlin était meilleur que les autres.

Arthur était tout de même son fils et, si d'un côté essayait-il de comprendre et d'apprivoiser cette relation particulière, parce qu'il se devait d'accepter la vie que se décidait à mener sa progéniture, de l'autre, du moins, cela n'était qu'un prétexte pour tenter de trouver les arguments valables qui lui permettrait d'empêcher un tel amour de se développer plus encore.

Peut-être que Merlin était un criminel, voir pire, un sorcier. Peut-être se jouait-il du prince, le manipulait pour avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Peut-être ... quoi ? Il ne savait pas.

Mais, le fait était que n'importe quelle bribe d'information susceptible de discréditer le serviteur aux yeux de son maître aurait été la bienvenue.

Mais, loin de quelconques complots criminels, il avait juste trouvé la naïveté, le courage, le flagrant manque de respect, le sourire et cette ombre surprenante et envoûtante qui obscurcissait les yeux bleus de ce jeune homme timide, et presque impressionné de s'être vu invité un soir dans les appartements du roi.

La première fois, ils n'avaient faits que parler, de tout et de rien, et Uther s'était surpris à l'apprécier et à rechercher, encore, sa présence.

Il le convoqua un autre soir, puis un autre, et encore un autre.

Peut-être s'était-il trompé. Peut-être que Merlin méritait réellement sa place aux côtés d'Arthur. Il y pensa longuement, soupesant le pour et le contre.

Il passa de nombreuses fois devant la chambre d'Arthur sans pourtant oser entrer lui parler, se retrouva souvent face à lui sans jamais réussir à en venir à ce sujet si particulier.

« Merlin semble être un jeune homme tout à fait respectable et, si c'est vers lui que vous mène votre cœur, mon fils, je ne peux que consentir à votre choix. Simplement, pensez à l'héritier ... Mariage ... Épouse ... Discrétion ... Enfants ... Paix du royaume ... » Bla bla bla.

Cette phrase que l'on répétait bien trop souvent, qui arrachait le coeur des pères qui auraient tant aimés une progéniture et un mariage d'amour pour leurs fils, et pas simplement un arrangement à la va-vite pour satisfaire deux royaumes et un manque d'héritier.

Ce fut certainement pour cela, et également aux vus des sentiments et des envies contradictoires qui se pressaient en son cœur et en son esprit, qu'Uther n'eut jamais cette conversation avec Arthur.

Il y avait le bonheur de son fils et la prospérité de son royaume. Les deux ne pouvaient pas faire bon ménage.

Roi avant d'être père, il prit sa décision.

Il ne convoqua plus Merlin, n'y pensa plus, l'évita dans les couloirs et n'évoqua jamais le sujet avec Arthur.

Pourtant, tout cela lui manquait. En tant que roi, il se sentait parfois très seul, sans véritablement avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler et Merlin avait été si naturel et si simple, presque comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis de nombreuses années et que leur première conversation n'avait été que la suite d'une autre débutée bien auparavant.

Il se demanda si on ne lui avait pas jeté un sort, si Merlin n'était effectivement pas un sorcier.

Il était le roi Uther et il n'avait besoin de personne.

Encore moins d'un serviteur prénommé Merlin, et certainement déjà amant de son fils.

Cette idée continua de le faire frémir, mais non plus d'effroi, comme avant.

Les sentiments évoluèrent et, bientôt, il en vint à changer radicalement d'attitude, tentant de croiser le serviteur le plus souvent possible dans les couloirs, de se retrouver seul avec lui, bien plus qu'auparavant, de lui faire don de certains privilèges dont bien d'autres serviteurs étaient jaloux, ...

Merlin prit tout cela pour un début d'amitié, un gage de bonne volonté, et se félicita même d'être le responsable de ce changement plus humain chez ce roi auparavant si taciturne et si égoïste.

Mais, il n'y avait rien d'humain ou de sain dans tout cela.

Uther le fit surveiller, l'épia lui-même de sa fenêtre dès qu'il le pouvait, garda ses yeux fixés sur lui à chaque rencontre, le suivit même parfois, caressa lentement l'idée que, oui, après tout, un jour peut-être parviendrait-il à atteindre un niveau convenable d'intimité avec le jeune Merlin.

Cela dura quelques temps, quelques longs jours et quelques courtes semaines.

Uther perdit le sommeil. Seuls comptaient pour lui, à présent, le clair sentiment de possessivité qu'il possédait envers Merlin, son envie de ne l'avoir rien que pour lui, cette idée de l'éloigner totalement et durablement de son fils, contre qui il avait bien vite développé une jalousie et une colère qui se ressentaient parfois dans leurs conversations, ces temps ci.

Il se devait de l'avoir, de le toucher et de l'embrasser, de faire taire tous les sentiments que Merlin éprouvait pour Arthur en son coeur, pour pouvoir par la suite prendre sa place.

Et, peut-être était-ce cela ?

Dans ses insomnies, il se demanda s'il n'était tout simplement pas jaloux du bonheur de son fils. Après tout, il avait perdu son épouse à la naissance d'Arthur, né grâce à la magie, cette magie qu'il haïssait tant, qu'il avait tant détesté avant d'être roi et haïssait aujourd'hui bien plus encore. Parfois était-il dur avec Arthur, lui en demandait trop, l'affligeait de trop de choses, mais il ne pouvait véritablement contrôler cette petite voix dans son esprit qui lui disait sans cesse que c'était à cause de son fils qu'il avait tout perdu.

Punir Arthur, lui prendre ce qu'il avait de plus cher pour qu'il voit, _qu'il sache,_ ce que cela faisait de perdre l'être qu'on aimait le plus au monde.

Ce n'était ni raisonnable, ni rationnel. Uther savait pourtant que c'était lui le vrai responsable, celui qui avait usé de magie pour parvenir à la naissance d'un héritier. Mais, il lui fallait une excuse, quelque chose qui expliquait cette envie incontrôlable, ce désir inavouable qui lui tordait les entrailles et lui vrillait les tempes.

Tout cela, c'était la faute d'Arthur.

* * *

Merlin bu trop ce soir là.

Un festin en l'honneur d'un tournoi remporté par Arthur, et, pour une fois, Merlin avait été convié au repas, sous les ordres d'Uther.

Gaius lui avait dit de s'en méfier, mais le jeune homme avait juste haussé les épaules. Après tout, le roi avait été bon avec lui et, finalement, au fil de leurs longues conversations, il avait finit par se dire qu'il était peut être bien différent de la vision qu'il avait pu avoir de lui, auparavant.

Celle d'un roi despotique, antipathique, forcément mauvais puisqu'il rejetait toute idée de bonne magie, et hypocrite au possible, puisque lui-même avait, dans le passé, usé de ce pouvoir.

Non, à partir du douzième verre de vin, il se dit que, forcément, Uther ne pouvait être qu'un bon roi.

Il avait raccompagné Arthur jusqu'à sa chambre – difficilement, il fallait bien le dire, tous deux dans un état d'ébriété assez avancé -, l'avait couché, bordé, avait dû lui chanter quelques berceuses sous ses suppliques implorantes, et avait même exécuté sa demande de baiser sur le front, « très rassurant », selon le princier personnage.

C'est donc en riant de ces péripéties clownesques et en se tenant aux murs qu'il traversa à nouveau le château, histoire de regagner ses appartements.

Au détour d'un couloir, il se retrouva face à face avec le roi.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, quelques remarques sur leur état respectif et sur celui du prince, également, qui, comme eux, était bien imbibé d'alcool. Ils parlèrent de Morgane, de son nouveau prétendant, de choses et d'autres, du temps qui passait et du ciel.

Et puis, Uther avait sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque Merlin, chancelant, avait agrippé son bras pour éviter de tomber. Leurs corps et visages proches, il n'avait fallut qu'un regard à la fois interrogateur et hilare du jeune homme pour que tout s'évanouisse.

Uther avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes brutalement, sans aucune douceur. Merlin, les yeux grands ouverts, à la fois surpris et choqué, avait, au bout de quelques longues secondes, le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, essayé de le repousser, sans y parvenir.

«_ Trop faible._ », avait pensé Uther, sans remord.

Finalement, le jeune homme se défendit d'un coup de pied dans le tibias et il le relâcha, dans un léger gémissement de douleur.

Merlin avait les lèvres en sang et les yeux grands ouverts, vitreux et hagards, sous le choc.

Le roi, haletant, le vit porter une main à sa bouche, puis regarder les traces rougeâtres maculant ses doigts tremblants. Leurs regards finirent à se rencontrer, à nouveau.

Uther ne pensait plus à rien, à rien d'autre qu'à ce visage terrorisé, à ces lèvres qu'il voulait à nouveau embrasser, à Merlin, maintenant, là, et tout de suite.

Le jeune serviteur eut un mouvement de recul et bafouilla quelques sons aiguës, terrorisé, les yeux emplis de peur, cherchant vraisemblablement à s'enfuir. Le roi n'eut qu'un pas à faire pour le rattraper, qu'un geste à esquisser pour le maintenir contre lui.

Le mur et les articulations de Merlin qui subissent le choc. Ces lèvres à nouveau sur les siennes, violentes et avides, plus entreprenantes. Ces mains sans tendresses qui se pressaient contre son corps. Le voile brumeux dû à l'alcool qui l'empêchait clairement de réagir et de se rendre compte de la gravité des gestes.

Merlin savait juste que c'était mal, et que ça l'était encore plus parce que c'était Uther, le roi Uther, le père du prince Arthur, celui qui détestait la magie et les sorciers et qui, donc, pourrait le mettre à mort à n'importe quel instant, parce que c'était lui qui était désormais tout contre lui, ses mains sous ses vêtements et ses lèvres et ses dents déchiquetant les siennes.

C'était _mal_.

Il ne voulait pas de ça, il ne voulait pas que tout cela arrive.

Merlin essaya de se dégager, tenta de crier, d'appeler à l'aide, dans un sursaut de lucidité. Uther se contenta d'appuyer une main ferme sur sa bouche, couvrant tous sons, et, le traînant avec force, de les enfermer dans sa chambre, là où il savait que personne ne viendrait les déranger.

Et, bien sûr, personne ne vint jamais.

* * *

On ne naissait pas brute, violeur, ou encore meurtrier. C'était du moins ce qu'il pensait.

On le devenait, lentement, selon les évènements, selon les vies et les enfances, selon les obsessions et les envies. Selon lui, tout le monde avait le potentiel de devenir un bourreau avide de victimes.

Tout ça, c'était la faute de Merlin.

* * *

Il eut envie de vomir, de pleurer, de crier, de s'arracher la peau, de s'enfuir, de se cacher, de mourir.

C'était, du moins, les seules pensées tangibles qui valsaient dans son esprit traumatisé et terrorisé depuis qu'il avait quitté les appartements du roi.

Faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Gaius, il se précipita dans sa chambre, en calfeutra la porte et, d'un sort apprit récemment, insonorisa l'espace.

Il resta immobile un moment, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, de chasser les dernières traces d'alcool, de repousser les souvenirs des cris, des coups, des gémissements, des demandes, de la souffrance, de toute cette douleur, d'Arthur, Arthur, _Arthur_ ...

Il sursauta lorsque le seul vase de la pièce explosa en quelques centaines de morceaux sous l'effet de sa magie, bien trop liée à ses sentiments actuels, dévastateurs, noirs, et morbides. Son regard se posa sur un morceau affûté, paraissant tranchant, et il imagina la pression qu'il pourrait avoir sur ses bras et poignets, la coloration irréelle qui maculerait dès lors son corps, ce rouge, tout ce rouge, plus de vie, plus de cris, plus de _ça_, jamais.

Arthur le pleurerait peut-être.

Arthur.

Merlin secoua la tête, brusquement, comme pour chasser toutes ces idées qui s'infiltraient dans son être, tels de vicieux venins.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser Arthur. Il était celui qui le protégeait, le sorcier qui lui venait en aide et lui sauvait si souvent la vie, sans même qu'il le sache. Ils étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le prince seul, il se devait de vivre, au moins pour lui.

Merlin ne pensa plus qu'à lui.

Ce fut à la pensée d'Arthur qu'il se leva le lendemain matin, après une nuit passée à dissimuler par magie les traces de son agression, à se gorger de tous ces sentiments dévastateurs et noirs.

C'est à cette pensée qu'il parvint à cacher pendant de longs jours son mal être et son enfer, à la vision de cet Arthur ignorant, souriant et riant pour lui, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le coeur à le faire.

Le prince était devenu son seul lien à la raison, à la vie, la seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie.

Il parvint à éviter le roi de nombreuses fois, mais ne pu s'enfuir lors d'une réunion où il se devait d'accompagner Arthur, et où il se retrouva à nouveau face à l'homme.

Il imagina la scène comme un long enfer, un affreux cauchemar, et ne pu dormir durant les quelques jours qui précédèrent la réunion, ne pu manger, et fut si pâle et si tremblant que Gaius avait tenté d'aller parler à Arthur de son état de faiblesse flagrant. Il s'en était sortit d'une autre pirouette, et avait rejoint son rôle, avait à nouveau endossé son costume et son masque, se forçant à sourire à quiconque à s'en détruire les zygomatiques.

L'inquiétude de Gaius fut apaisée, et il ne pu éviter la rencontre tant redouté, le jour venu.

Comme prévu, il se pressa derrière Arthur, assit face au roi, place qui, malheureusement, lui permettait de voir tous les faits et gestes de l'homme, sans en perdre une seule miette.

Uther l'épia, tourna de nombreuses fois son regard vers lui et, à chaque fois, Merlin crut s'évanouir, revoyant clairement en son esprit le regard fou, noir, brillant, du roi braqué sur lui, au dessus de lui, rieur, malsain, sous ses cris, sous ses suppliques, alors qu'il lui faisait toutes ces _choses_, alors qu'il le touchait de cette façon, de cette façon dont personne encore n'avait usé sur lui, auparavant.

Il dû prétendre un soudain malaise pour parvenir à s'éclipser.

C'en était trop.

Appuyé contre un mur, il pleura réellement pour la première fois, laissa les sanglots, coincés dans sa gorge depuis si longtemps, s'échapper, laissa libre cours à sa peine, à sa colère, et à son désespoir.

Uther lui avait prit quelque chose de si précieux, quelque chose qu'il aurait aimé offrir à quelqu'un qu'il aurait vraiment aimé, et il n'en prenait conscience que maintenant.

Le roi avait abusé de lui, lui avait volé sa première fois.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Avait-il une part de responsabilité dans cette agression ? Avait-il, sans le savoir, provoqué le roi d'une quelconque manière ?

Ils avaient partagées de grandes discussions, et, dans sa confiance aveugle et sa naïveté, avait-il laissé sous entendre au roi une quelconque attirance, une quelconque preuve qu'il éprouvait les mêmes sentiments qu'Uther possédait à son égard ?

Il y pensa, fouilla ses pensées et ses souvenirs au point d'en devenir fou, essayant de se remémorer chaque mots, chaque gestes, chaque détails.

Il n'y avait que deux solutions : soit Uther était devenu complètement fou, soit c'était lui qui était à l'origine de tout cela. Certes, pensait-il que le roi n'était pas un exemple de sainteté ou de bonté, mais, au point d'en arriver à de telles ... _choses_ ?

Merlin se mit dès lors dans le crâne que, finalement, c'était peut-être lui, le seul responsable de tout cela, que c'était peut-être sa faute, après tout.

Arthur ne devait pas savoir. Il se promit de ne jamais le lui révéler. Les autres non plus ne devaient jamais être au courant. Que diraient-ils ? Les insultes, les regards peinés, trahis, dégoûtés, l'indifférence, l'abandon, ... Non. Vraiment, non. Il ne voulait même pas l'imaginer.

Merlin se détesta et détesta le monde entier. Il travailla plus, se chargea de tâches, au point qu'une fois rentré, il sombrait automatiquement et immédiatement dans un semi-coma, épuisé, dont il ressortait souvent quelques heures plus tard, tiraillé par les souvenirs de cette nuit qu'il n'oubliera jamais. Il fut moins enjoué, plus sérieux, et si son comportement attira les questions d'Arthur, au moins parvint-il à ne jamais laisser le moindre indice sur ce qui lui était arriver s'échapper.

Il était un sorcier, un puissant sorcier. Il avait toujours été seul, s'était toujours débrouillé par ses propres moyens, avait déjà dû prendre des décisions difficiles, avait dû tuer, blesser, ... Il n'avait besoin de personne. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait l'aider.

Personne.

* * *

- Tu sais bien que si tu devais parler de cette petite chose qui se passe entre nous, personne ne te croirais, n'est-ce pas ?

Acculé contre un des murs de cette chambre qu'il haïssait, le corps meurtri par la pression qu'exerçait l'autre homme sur lui, Merlin ne put qu'acquiescer, déglutissant difficilement. Il ne savait plus vraiment comment il s'était retrouvé ici, coincé entre le mur de pierre et le corps de l'autre, mais cela importait peu. Il avait bien plus peur du présent que du passé, en cet instant.

- Tu n'es qu'un simple serviteur, et j'ai tous les droits sur toi, je suis le roi, et tu n'es rien, tu m'entends ? Tu m'appartiens.

Il savait bien que le roi n'était pas dans son état normal. Il était tard et son souffle était chargé d'alcool. Cela ne pouvait pas se rater, au vu de sa position actuelle. Seulement, contrairement à bien des personnes qui se montraient plus enjouées et plus faibles sous les effets de la boisson, Uther, lui, était d'une force et d'une violence inouïe. Si bien qu'il ne pouvait clairement pas profiter de son état secondaire, au vu de ce bras qui faisait pression sur sa gorge et de cette main posée fermement sur sa hanche.

- Je veux que tu le dises ... Je veux que tu me dises que tu m'appartiens. Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, Merlin.

Les coups physiques n'étaient rien. On se remettait d'un bleu, d'une égratignure, d'une plaie, d'une courbature. Merlin pouvait soigner tout cela sans que rien ne se sache, il pouvait supporter tout ce qui se rattachait au corps car, après tout, ce n'était que de la souffrance éphémère, qui finissait par disparaître au bout de quelques temps.

Mais, il y avait tous ces coups psychologiques, toute cette volonté qu'exerçait Uther afin de le faire plier, de le démolir, de le façonner, de le faire ressembler à ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde.

Cela faisait deux semaines. Il avait été en paix quelques jours, s'était forcé à faire comme si de rien n'était et, au bout d'une longue semaine, avait finit par se persuader que tout n'était en fait qu'un mauvais rêve. Et puis, Uther l'avait à nouveau convoqué, un soir, et, comme on ne pouvait désobéir à un ordre du roi sans conséquences et sans éveiller les soupçons, il avait bien dû s'y tenir.

C'était la troisième fois, depuis, et tout ce qu'il voulait, en cet instant, c'était d'en finir, que tout cela passe vite, pour qu'il puisse par la suite retourner à sa petite vie, à faire comme si rien ne se passait.

Une gifle le ramena durement à la réalité, et il leva à nouveau les yeux vers ceux hagards et vides de l'homme, agités d'une lueur folle qu'il commençait si bien à connaître, depuis le temps.

- Dis-le.

Il déglutit, serra un instant les dents, humilié et se sentant plus dégoûté de lui-même que jamais. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Uther connaissait ses sentiments pour Arthur, il savait qu'il portait un véritable amour pour son fils, et il en usait pour le maintenir ici, tout contre son corps. S'il venait à désobéir ou à révéler à quelqu'un ce qui se tramait, Uther ira voir Arthur et lui révélera leur liaison.

Il lui dira qu'il le payait pour coucher avec lui et qu'il était un bon à rien, un de ces garçons qui vendaient leurs corps aux plus offrants car trop pauvres pour subvenir à leurs besoins, et Arthur finira par le croire, et le détestera, le renverra, et lui sera banni du royaume, loin de celui qu'il aime. Il n'aura pas le courage de faire face à sa mère et se retrouvera seul, abandonné, et mourra ainsi, sans que quiconque ne puisse l'aider, ni ne puisse connaître la vérité ...

Il préférait encore subir tout cela, se plier aux demandes et devenir l'objet du roi. Il préférait cela au regard dégoûté et déçu d'Arthur, à ses insultes. Il pouvait encaisser les coups et les abus, mais jamais ne pourrait-il soutenir les yeux blessés de celui qu'il aimait.

- Je ... Je vous appartiens.

Uther sourit, un sourire qui le fit frissonner d'effroi. Ces mots parurent lui plaire car il relâcha sa taille et dégagea son bras de son cou, certainement pour pouvoir mieux encore y poser les lèvres.

Merlin ferma les yeux, serra les dents et les poings. Il pria pour que tout se passe vite, pour que la douleur soit la plus tolérable possible. Il pria pour garder la force de résister et de ne pas craquer, pour ne pas verser les larmes qui se pressaient derrière ses yeux. Il ne pensa plus qu'à Arthur, Arthur et son sourire, Arthur et son rire, juste Arthur.

Et que la douleur parte vite, pitié, que la douleur parte vite.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture, et au prochain chapitre ! ;)


	3. Acte II

**Disclaimer** : Merlin est une propriété de la BBC et de ses créateurs. Je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fanfic et en maltraiter les personnages.

**Avertissement** : Rating M. Bref, mentions de viol(s), d'autodestruction, de violences, de magie noire et peut être un petit Character Death. Ah oui, une part de Dark!Merlin, aussi.

**Résumé** : Arthur aime Merlin, et le sentiment est réciproque. Cela devrait être simple, mais rien ne l'ait jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Pas quand Uther se glisse dans l'équation et se décide à briser et à s'approprier le jeune serviteur, qui tombe peu à peu dans le désespoir d'une relation abusive et violente, à sens unique. Jusqu'au jour de la vengeance d'Emrys, qui ne se sera pas sans conséquences.

**Genre** : Angst, crime, drama, horror, hurt/comfort, romance & tragedy.

**Spoilers** : Aucun, je pense. Vous pourriez situer cette fic n'importe où dans la série, mais peut-être plus vers la saison deux.

**Pairings** : Merlin/Arthur, et aussi un peu de Merlin/Uther. Hem, vous verrez.

**Note** : Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais, comme pour toutes mes fics, je ne les écris pas à l'avance et les construits en fonction de mes envies. J'avais donc un peu perdue l'inspiration et, les examens et concours aidant, j'avais mis cette fic de côté. Mais, me revoilà en selle, avec ce nouveau chapitre tout neuf, tout angst et tout vous remercie quant à tout ces adorables commentaires concernant mon style d'écriture. J'avais peur que la fic ne plaise pas, et ayant déjà été bien critiquée quant à ma plume, me voilà agréablement surprise par toutes ces reviews et ces favoris ! Je vous remercie chaleureusement et vous promet quelques tourments de plus, et ce, j'espère, pour votre plus grand plaisir.

Et, maintenant, pour vous, l'acte II – sachant que cette fic comportera moins de cinq chapitres, ce que je définie comme une mini-fic.

Bonne lecture, et en attendant impatiemment vos avis et reviews !

* * *

Arthur bouillonnait de colère.

Tel un lion en cage, il arpentait sa chambre de long en large, passant parfois une main dans ses cheveux d'or ou donnant un coup de pied dans une chaise ou dans un mur, ce qui, il était vrai, ne faisait aucunement disparaître la frustration, mais au moins parvenait à légèrement détourner son inquiétude vers la souffrance de ses orteils meurtris.

Merlin s'était tout simplement volatilisé.

Il l'avait vu la veille, l'avait interpellé dans un couloir, mais son serviteur avait rapidement fuit avec une banale excuse aux lèvres, qui avait, de plus, semblé être préparée à l'avance.

Sur ses lèvres qu'il avait vu violacées, avec ce regard éteint, et ces cernes, et toute cette pâleur qui contrastait avec le rouge qui tâchait un des foulards bleutés que Merlin portait parfois au cou, et qu'il avait fermement lié autour d'un de ses poignets, ce jour-là.

Certes, il ne l'avait aperçu que quelques brèves secondes, mais s'en était assez pour lui. Il connaissait Merlin sous toutes les coutures, connaissait chacune de ses expressions, chacun de ses gestes.

Quoi qu'il puisse en dire, quoi qu'il puisse prétendre, Arthur veillait sur Merlin depuis bien longtemps, et le considérait comme un ami depuis de nombreuses années, bien que le serviteur ne le sache certainement pas.

Il n'avait, de toute façon, jamais vraiment été très à l'aise avec ses propres sentiments.

Il connaissait les sensations. Il savait qu'il avait mal au coeur lorsque Merlin était trop loin de lui, il savait qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser lorsqu'il était tout proche et qu'il avait envie de le toucher, de lui sourire, de le prendre dans ses bras, parfois.

Il éprouvait, il ressentait les émotions qui découlaient de certains actes. Mais, mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait était parfois un véritable calvaire.

Ainsi considérait-il Merlin comme un ami, un confident, un loyal serviteur, et, depuis peu, comme quelqu'un de bien plus proche encore.

Et, si l'amour avait quelque chose à voir avec cette _chose_ qui serrait son coeur quand Merlin n'était pas là et qui faisait accélérer son rythme cardiaque lorsqu'il effleurait ses doigts des siens, eh bien soit.

Cela n'avait aucune importance. Mais, l'endroit où se cachait son serviteur et l'identité de la personne qui semblait lui avoir fait tant de mal étaient, au contraire, à ses yeux, d'une importance capitale.

Merlin ne pouvait pas s'être fait cela seul. Cela, au moins, le confortait dans ses précédents soupçons, lors de cette soirée où il avait révélé ses intentions à l'égard de l'autre jeune homme, et que celui-ci lui avait parut si terrifié et si paranoïaque. Comme s'il avait réellement eut peur de quelque chose.

Ou de quelqu'un.

Il sentit un léger craquement dans sa main droite lorsque celle-ci rencontra brutalement le mur de pierre. Il regretta son geste presque aussitôt, mais une phalange brisée ne soulageait pas la détresse et la rage qui implosaient désormais en son cœur.

Quelqu'un s'était permis de lever la main sur Merlin, _son_ Merlin.

On l'avait touché, on l'avait battu, on l'avait ... quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui laissait des marques comme cela sur les lèvres si ce n'était des morsures, des baisers brûlants, ceux-là même qu'il avait toujours rêvé de donner à son serviteur ?

Il serra les poings avec force, n'ayant aucune pensée pour la phalange détruite. Un voile rouge tomba sur ses yeux bleus, meurtrier, rageur.

Quelqu'un avait _touché_ celui qu'il aimait. C'était clair.

Et puis, derrière cette rage folle qui secouait tout son être de tremblements incontrôlables, s'insinua lentement une autre idée, aussi peu réjouissante que la première.

Un instant, il s'arrêta, le souffle coupé. Après tout, si Merlin ne s'était pas réellement débattu lorsqu'il l'avait attiré à lui, si Merlin n'avait pas totalement repoussé ses avances, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il y consentait.

Alors, peut-être que ... peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait pas et ne voulait rien de tout cela. Peut-être que Merlin avait déjà été ravi par un autre, que son cœur ne lui avait jamais réellement appartenu et ne lui appartiendrait donc jamais.

Mais, alors, comment expliquer ces blessures et cet écart qui les séparaient de jour en jour ?

La relation était certainement fusionnelle, passionnée. Et, en bon amant prévenant, Merlin avait fait part des avances plus ou moins suggestives que Arthur avait eut à son égard, et l'autre en avait déduit qu'il ne voulait plus le voir approcher de trop près le prince, par jalousie.

Il aurait fait la même chose.

Lui aussi aurait serré Merlin un peu trop fort dans ses bras. Lui aussi aurait laissé des marques dans son cou, des griffures dans son dos, des morsures violacées sur ses lèvres. Lui aussi aurait été horriblement jaloux, l'aurait empêché de s'approcher de trop près d'autres prétendants, l'aurait enfermé sous une cloche de verre, même, si cela aurait été possible, juste pour pouvoir le garder rien que pour lui.

Mais, Merlin ne semblait plus vraiment lui appartenir, désormais.

Sa colère et sa rage se volatilisèrent en un instant. Il resta pantois, l'estomac noué et les doigts tremblants. Il put presque sentir les larmes se presser derrière ses paupières closes, et les ravala, à la fois honteux et attristé par la voie que prenait lentement les évènements.

Mais, il était prince. Il pouvait avoir n'importe qui, n'importe quoi, avait de l'influence, du pouvoir, de la richesse, pouvait avoir tous les serviteurs qu'il voulait, pouvait faire exécuter celui qui avait ravi le cœur de Merlin, même, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire ?

Tout cela n'avait aucune importance.

Il aboya des ordres, demanda aux gardes qui venait de passer devant sa porte de trouver l'endroit où se cachait son bon à rien de serviteur, et de lui faire parvenir l'information au plus vite, par la suite. De le voir aussi furieux, les deux hommes pressèrent le pas, ne souhaitant pas subir le courroux du prince.

Arthur claqua la porte et poussa un cri de rage. Il ne laisserait pas tomber aussi facilement. Quitte à les séparer, quitte à faire disparaître son rival, quitte à user de manipulation et de mensonges pour arriver à ses fins, il savait qu'il parviendrait à son but. Il était le prince héritier au trône de Camelot. Personne ne pouvait lui résister.

Pas même Merlin.

Il reprit ses cent pas. Dans ses veines, son sang bouillonnait.

* * *

Sa tête avait violemment heurtée le sol de pierre, l'assommant légèrement. Il lui fallut quelques secondes, voir même quelques minutes, pour pouvoir à nouveau reprendre le total contrôle de son corps et y revoir un peu plus clair.

Mais, alors que le voile noir de la perte de connaissance s'éloignait, le ramenant à la clarté, le visage d'Uther penché sur le sien le fit à nouveau basculer dans l'ombre.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi ...

Merlin se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler, comme à chaque fois. Il bougea la tête pour se défaire des derniers méfaits de l'étourdissement, prenant dès lors conscience de tous les faits, de chaque muscle et de chaque os.

Il savait que son poignet à la peau irritée saignait de nouveau sous la pression qu'exerçait la main du roi sur lui. Il savait également que son dos et ses côtes étaient douloureuses, ainsi que ses cuisses et ... et bien, tout le reste.

Il fixa son regard sur un point du plafond et s'y concentra. Ce point qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Il tenta de fermer son esprit aux gémissements et aux paroles d'Uther, à la douleur qu'il lui faisait subir, mais parfois quelques bribes de mots parvenaient à ses oreilles, et la souffrance ne disparaissait véritablement jamais, alors c'était à nouveau l'enfer, le désespoir, et il voulait juste que tout s'arrête, que tout ne soit qu'un rêve, et qu'il meure là, maintenant, tout de suite, qu'Uther explose en morceaux, qu'il ne soit plus que poussière, que néant, un amoncellement de rien, et ...

Sa magie se réveilla et il sentit sa pression dans le creux de ses mains et de son ventre, dans ses tempes et dans sa poitrine. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux, intimant à cette puissance qui le rongeait de se calmer, d'attendre encore un peu, juste un peu, qu'il puisse sortir de là et se défouler sur quelque chose d'autre que sur le roi de Camelot, celui qui abhorrait et condamnait la magie et ceux qui la pratiquait.

Si Uther n'avait pas été si concentré dans sa tâche, il aurait pu clairement voir les yeux de son amant, sa victime, virer du bleu au mordoré, un instant, avant que tout ne rentre dans l'ordre.

Mais, il était bien trop occupé à marquer la peau tendre du cou du jeune homme en dessous de lui, laissant des marques rougeâtres et parfois même sanglantes derrière son passage, pour avoir pu ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir ce changement fugace.

Merlin ne parvenait plus à cacher les blessures qui marquaient son corps. Parce qu'il était toujours trop épuisé le soir, s'endormant parfois avant même que sa tête ait touchée l'oreiller, pour pouvoir même esquisser un seul sort et que le matin, toujours en retard, il était sortit du lit par un Gaius partagé entre l'inquiétude et l'agacement, et que, là encore, il n'avait aucun instant de répit.

Et puis, les sorts de dissimulation et de guérison demandaient beaucoup d'énergie, beaucoup d'attention. Il fallait sans cesse maintenir une constante vigilance, une pression toujours régulière sur la magie, une attention de chaque seconde. Il ne pouvait se permettre une telle chose.

Les premiers jours avaient été rudes. Penser à toutes ces choses, trembler de peur à chaque croisement de couloir, se nourrir de tous ces sentiments dévastateurs et mauvais, travailler encore et encore, toujours plus, faire tenir un sourire et un air insouciant sur son visage, malgré les faits et les coups qui se pressaient en son esprit et en son cœur, et devoir sans cesse, en plus de tout cela, faire attention à ce que sa magie continue de dissimuler et de guérir chaque blessure.

Un soir, Arthur l'interrompit dans ses tâches et lui attrapa fermement le poignet, le faisant se retourner vers lui. Il avait été inquiet, pâle et tremblant sous son regard inquisiteur et sous ses yeux où s'exprimaient stupéfaction et colère latente.

Arthur avait vu l'ecchymose qui fleurissait sur sa joue, cette ecchymose qui, pourtant, n'était pas là ce matin même, sous ses propres mots. Et, il s'en inquiétait.

Sauf que Merlin savait que cette blessure datait de quelques jours et qu'il avait tenté de la cacher par la magie. Mais, Arthur pouvait la voir, et Arthur effleura même du bout des doigts, sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées, le coup, les yeux brillants.

- Qui t'a fais ça ?

Merlin avait baragouiné une mauvaise rencontre en fin de matinée, un patient de Gaius mécontent de ses remèdes qu'il jugeait inefficaces. Arthur n'avait rien rétorqué, l'avait juste dévisagé, impassible, avant de se détourner et de lui octroyer quelques nouvelles tâches avant de pouvoir disposer.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain que Merlin se rendit compte qu'il avait vu Arthur le midi et en début d'après-midi, la veille, et que, donc, s'il avait vraiment été blessé en fin de matinée, le prince l'aurait vu bien avant.

Le jour même, son maître n'avait cessé de lui lancer de drôles de regards en coin, comme s'il attendait une explication, ou alors, comme s'il s'attendait à voir apparaître une pluie de coups se dessiner, brusquement, sur le visage et le corps de son serviteur.

Arthur savait qu'il mentait.

Ou, alors, était-il simplement trop protecteur.

Bref, il ne tentait même plus de lancer tous ces sorts qu'il jugea bien vite trop dangereux quant à sa crédibilité en tant que _simple_ serviteur du prince héritier au trône de Camelot.

Le problème était que, désormais, beaucoup lui posaient des questions sur son état physique parfois assez préoccupant. Il avait fait part, une nuit, de cela au roi, lui avait dit, du bout des lèvres, qu'on se posait beaucoup de questions dans le château et que, donc, il serait bien mieux s'il pouvait cesser de le « marquer » de façon si visible.

Uther avait rit, de ce rire cruel et mauvais qui le terrorisait.

Il lui avait dit que cela n'avait aucune importance, que le fait qu'ils avaient cette_ relation_ – le mot lui avait parut si inapproprié, sur l'instant, qu'il avait eut envie de rire ... ou de pleurer. - peu commune ne regardait personne d'autre qu'eux et que, donc, il se permettait tout, car, lui, n'avait rien à perdre dans la révélation de leur liaison, contrairement à Merlin.

Si quelqu'un découvrait tout, Uther s'empresserait de démentir les dires de Merlin sur tous ces abus, ces coups, cet enfer qu'il lui avait fait vivre pendant des semaines. Il le ferait même si sa victime ne révélait rien. Il dirait simplement au tout Camelot que Merlin avait insisté pour que cette relation aboutisse, et que, sous le charme du jeune homme, n'étant après tout qu'un homme, il n'avait pu résister. Il dirait qu'il l'avait payé pour qu'il reste à ses côtés, que le serviteur lui avait soutiré de l'or et des promesses contre la révélation de toute cette histoire.

Il irait voir Arthur et lui dirait dans le blanc des yeux qu'il était sincèrement navré, qu'il avait su que son fils éprouvait des sentiments pour le serviteur mais qu'il n'avait pu résister à ses charmes. Il lui dirait que, pourtant, au final, Merlin n'avait fait que l'utiliser, que le faire chanter en lui soutirant une fortune en échange de son silence, qu'il avait alors découvert que l'homme qu'il aimait, son serviteur, était passé maître dans ce genre de pratique et qu'il vendait son corps au plus offrant depuis bien longtemps, pour parvenir à survivre.

Et, Arthur pensera véridique chaque mots, chaque faits, c'était tout à fait certain. Le prince croyait en son père, et ne pourrait penser que celui-ci lui mente sur un sujet si sensible.

Merlin serait donc banni de Camelot, chassé sous les regards haineux et les accusations, sans le sou, seul, et certainement sans plus aucune raison de vivre.

Si quelqu'un découvrait l'origine de ces blessures, il savait qu'il finirait par en mourir.

Et, Uther continuait, toujours, avec toute cette violence, cette hargne, à le briser et à le brutaliser, laissant des traces sur son corps et sur son esprit, marques indélébiles du traitement injuste, dégradant, inqualifiable qu'il lui faisait subir depuis déjà si longtemps.

- A moi ... Tu es à moi ...

La douleur revint sur ces pensées, et il ne put étouffer un gémissement de souffrance sous ses lèvres scellées. Les larmes se pressèrent derrière ses yeux clos et il les retint à grande peine.

« _Que cela finisse, que cela finisse, que tout finisse, que tout ..._ », avait-il pensé, uniquement tourné vers lui-même et sur ses sentiments, essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur et des mouvements répétitifs d'Uther au-dessus de lui, qui lui donnaient envie de vomir et de disparaître.

Et ce fut là, en cet instant d'intense affliction et de malheur, que le Destin décida d'empirer encore bien plus les choses ...

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, père, mais je cherche Merlin et ... on m'a ...

C'était un cauchemar.

Les yeux de Merlin s'ouvrirent brutalement et vinrent se poser sur la forme stoïque, pâle et chancelante d'un Arthur stupéfait, ébahit, par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Le sorcier ne pensa à rien. Son esprit se vida complètement, et plus rien ne compta plus que de poser les yeux sur ce visage aimé, alors que lui-même était trop choqué, terrorisé et humilié pour pouvoir s'exprimer.

Uther se redressa d'un bond, sans pour autant perdre son sang-froid. Entièrement nu, il attrapa ses braies, les enfila et fit face à son fils, toujours paralysé sur le seuil de la porte. Les regards de Merlin et d'Arthur ne se lâchèrent pas, quittant peu à peu l'ébahissement pour en venir, pour le premier, de la terreur à la détresse, pour le deuxième, de la rage au dégoût.

Merlin sut, dès lors, que tout été terminé.

Les sanglots montèrent dans sa gorge, les larmes embuèrent ses yeux bleus et, tout ce qu'il pût faire pour se protéger de la vague de honte, d'humiliation et de désespoir qui explosa en son coeur, se fut de se replier sur lui-même, de se soustraire au regard de celui qu'il aimait et qui, il le savait, devait désormais le haïr de tout son être.

Il cru que son cœur était sur le point d'exploser tant la douleur était forte dans sa poitrine.

- Arthur, je ...

- Je ... Je pense avoir compris, père, je me passerai donc volontiers de vos explications.

Des pas retentirent à ses oreilles, et, soudain, une main agrippa son poignet, le forçant à se retourner et à se redresser. Arthur l'aida alors à se relever, évitant son regard et son visage couvert de larmes, lui jeta ses vêtements et, tel un pantin tremblant, il s'habilla, se demandant bien ce qu'Arthur lui réservait.

Le père et le fils échangèrent encore quelques paroles que Merlin n'écouta pas, avant que le prince ne reprenne le bras du serviteur dans sa main d'une prise ferme et ne le traîne au-dehors, s'éloignant rapidement des appartements du roi.

Merlin ne sut que dire, que faire. Devait-il le remercier, lui demander pardon ? Devait-il pleurer, ou rire ? Devait-il le regarder ou éviter son regard ? Devait-il se laisser faire ou se dégager de son emprise ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps.

Arthur ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, le poussa à l'intérieur et referma derrière eux. Tel un pantin, Merlin resta droit, sans bouger, au milieu de la pièce, les yeux baissés, les bras croisés fermement autour de son corps. Il ne pouvait plus penser, comme si quelque chose s'était arrêté à l'intérieur de lui, comme si quelque chose s'était brisé.

Il savait juste qu'Arthur avait _vu_, qu'il avait _comprit_, qu'il ne l'aimait plus, et que, bientôt, il lui demanderait de quitter l'endroit sur le champ.

Merlin, fataliste, fit d'ailleurs quelques pas vers la porte, prévoyant les mots qui bientôt le foudroierait sur place, alors que le prince s'en était éloigné et faisait désormais les cent pas devant la cheminée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire, au juste ?

D'un mouvement rapide et souple, Arthur s'était glissé entre lui et la porte, lui barrant le passage. Par un geste imprévu, leurs mains se touchèrent. Au contact de la peau du prince, Merlin sursauta et fit un bond en arrière, comme s'il venait de se brûler. Son visage se contracta d'angoisse et de peur.

- Je ... Je ... Sir ...

Hoquetant quelques syllabes sans queue ni tête, manquant de souffle, Merlin baissa à nouveau les yeux, portant une main à son poignet blessé qui saignait encore un peu, mais dont le sang formait déjà une croûte guérisseuse à la surface. Il le serra si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches et que le sang se remit à couler, plus fort, jusqu'à en couvrirent ses doigts.

Il se forma, dès lors, dans son esprit, cette idée atroce, celle de plonger ses ongles dans la chair et de l'ouvrir, d'en arracher les veines, la peau, de faire couler tout ce sang souillé, de se meurtrir, de souffrir pour ne plus ressentir le chagrin et la honte, et de mourir, là, tout près de celui qu'il aimait tant, avant que celui-ci n'ait pu lui briser le cœur.

- Merlin !

Il gémit de douleur lorsque Arthur lui agrippa le poignet, enlevant sa main de celui-ci, pressant fortement sur la plaie. Celle-ci saignait abondamment, et il sut, parce que ses ongles n'étaient ni assez longs, ni assez tranchants, que c'était la magie qui venait de lui ouvrir un peu plus les chairs. L'idée le choqua. Se pouvait-il donc que sa plus fidèle alliée soit également celle qui pourrait parvenir à sa perte ?

Arthur baragouina quelques mots qu'il n'écouta pas, son intention entièrement tournée vers le sang qui s'écoulait en légers filets de la blessure. Déjà se sentit-il prit de vertiges. Il n'aimait pas le sang. La vision de l'hémoglobine lui donnait la nausée, et jamais, dans son enfance campagnarde, n'avait-il pu égorgé ou tuer de sang froid poules ou cochons, tant le sang le répugnait.

Le prince le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise, s'éclipsa un instant, pour revenir avec un tissu qu'il appuya sur la blessure et noua autour du poignet. Jetant un regard désapprobateur à son serviteur, il s'assit, par la suite, à ses côtés, gardant toujours une pression sur la blessure.

- Idiot de serviteur. Qu'essayes-tu donc de faire ? De te tuer ?

- Je ... Je suis ... désolé, Sir.

Lorsque Merlin releva les yeux, se fut pour se retrouver confronté au regard inquisiteur du prince. Il répéta ses excuses, cette fois-ci plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il s'excusait pour le geste, pour la réaction, mais également pour ce qu'il avait pu surprendre, pour tous ces non-dits, pour son amour qu'il savait interdit, pour ses pensées impures envers lui, pour la magie, pour l'existence même de son être, pour tout, absolument tout.

Arthur se redressa, le visage fermé. Un court silence apaisa le moment, jusqu'au moment où, dans un geste doux, il posa une main sur celle de Merlin, provoquant une légère pression sur les doigts du jeune homme.

- Écoute, Merlin, je vais te poser une question, et j'aimerai que tu y répondes de la manière la plus franche possible, d'accord ? N'aies aucune peur, cela ne sortira pas d'ici, je te le promets. Bien ... Hem ... Est-ce que ... Est-ce que mon ... le Roi t'a forcé à faire quoi que se soit ? Est-ce que la scène à laquelle j'ai assistée était un acte d'amour partagé ou alors t'a-t-il forcé la main d'une quelconque manière ?

Merlin pressa également les doigts d'Arthur entre les siens, mais ses yeux étaient désormais vides, sans plus aucune crainte, sans plus aucune peine. Ses larmes s'étaient séchées, sa gorge n'était plus emplit de cris et de sanglots retenus.

Il comprenait. Il ne pouvait pas être l'investigateur d'une vendetta, d'une colère, d'un combat entre père et fils, il n'était, après tout, qu'un simple serviteur.

Sa vie n'avait aucun intérêt.

- Non, Sir. Votre père ne m'a forcé la main d'aucune manière. Ce que vous avez vu n'était que le fruit de nos propres volontés et désirs.

Sa voix fut froide, tranchante, et il sut, sans même tourner à nouveau les yeux vers Arthur, qu'il venait de le blesser au plus profond de son coeur.

A l'intérieur de sa poitrine, son propre cœur implosait.

Arthur était pâle, et il chancela quand il se releva, se retenant à la table pour ne pas retomber sur la chaise. Il n'éprouvait pas vraiment de colère, juste une intense stupéfaction. Il aurait pu tout croire, tout sauf cela. Ainsi, Merlin appartenait bien à un autre, un autre qui n'était autre que son propre père. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Et puis, un instant, il vit rouge, se sentit même l'idée de frapper Merlin, de lui enlever ce regard vide et cette impression de néant sur le visage. Il pensa à l'attraper par le collet, à le pousser jusqu'au lit, à répéter les mêmes gestes que son père venait de lui prodiguer pour lui rappeler que c'était à lui qu'il appartenait, à lui et à personne d'autre, pas même au roi.

Il ne fit, pourtant, que de lui intimer de sortir, d'aller demander quelques remèdes à Gaius, de bien se reposer, et d'être à l'heure le lendemain matin afin d'être prêt à le servir comme il se devait. Arthur ouvrit la porte, ne posant pas même son regard sur lui, lui montrant clairement qu'il ne voulait plus le voir en ces lieux.

Le cœur lourd, une intense envie de pleurer dans la gorge, Merlin se redressa et, d'un pas traînant, passa la porte, n'omettant pourtant pas de s'arrêter quelques instants près d'Arthur et de lui jeter un « Merci. » bref et bas, si bien qu'il se demanda si le prince l'avait bien entendu.

La porte qui claqua brusquement dans son dos le fit tressaillir et, tel un fantôme, une âme en peine, il se traîna vers les appartements de Gaius, qui l'accueillit à grands coups de réprobations, d'interrogations, et de cris d'effroi.

Ses lèvres restèrent closes, ses yeux furent secs. Le tremblement de ses mains avait disparu. Il laissa Gaius inspecter sa blessure au poignet, et les autres, toutes ces autres marques dont il n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie, de s'occuper par lui-même. Il le força à manger une nourriture, qu'une fois hors du regard de Gaius, il rendit avec peine. Puis, le poussa jusqu'à sa chambre, allant même jusqu'à l'aider à se dévêtir et à le border.

Merlin resta muet, froid comme la glace, comme si rien ne parvenait à l'atteindre.

Gaius laissa son regard s'arrêter quelques instants de plus sur la silhouette meurtrie et stoïque allongée à ses côtés, sur ce visage de marbre tourné vers le mur, qui n'osait pas même lui adresser le moindre regard. Un dernier soupir et, le coeur au bord des lèvres, il s'éloigna.

Il n'y eut ni bruit, ni mouvement. Un éclair bleuté éclaira la chambre, la couvrant tel un bouclier protecteur, la privant de tous sons extérieurs. La lueur s'évapora bien avant que quiconque ait pu la remarquer.

Merlin hoqueta, ses épaules se soulevant sous le mouvement, et ses poings se serrèrent si forts que les jointures de ses doigts en blanchirent, les articulations craquant sous la pression. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de ses paumes et des gouttes de sang perlèrent sur la peau anormalement blanche, s'écoulant lentement sur les draps, les tâchant de ce rouge étrangement sombre, de ce bordeaux trop visqueux, trop luisant.

Recroquevillé dans ce lit, ses yeux bleus brillants sans cesse d'une lueur mordoré qui perçait l'obscurité, il poussa un cri quand sa magie vint brutalement affluer dans les moindres parties de son corps, quand elle perça toute conscience et toute raison.

Il hurla, et le cri se répercuta contre les murs, l'amplifiant, mais ne dépassant jamais les limites du bouclier, couvrant chaque reste de volonté et de remord en son être.

Quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur de lui.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture, et à bientôt pour la suite !


	4. Acte III

**Disclaimer** : Merlin est une propriété de la BBC et de ses créateurs. Je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fanfic et en maltraiter les personnages.

**Avertissement** : Rating M. Bref, mentions de viol, d'autodestruction, de violences, de magie noire et peut être un petit Character Death. Ah oui, une part de Dark!Merlin, aussi.

**Résumé** : Arthur aime Merlin, et le sentiment est réciproque. Cela devrait être simple, mais rien ne l'ait jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Pas quand Uther se glisse dans l'équation et se décide à briser et à s'approprier le jeune serviteur, qui tombe peu à peu dans le désespoir d'une relation abusive et violente, à sens unique. Jusqu'au jour de la vengeance d'Emrys, qui ne se sera pas sans conséquences.

**Genre** : Angst, crime, drama, horror, hurt/comfort, romance & tragedy.

**Spoilers** : Aucun, je pense. Vous pourriez situer cette fic n'importe où dans la série, mais peut-être plus vers la saison deux.

**Pairings** : Merlin/Arthur, et aussi un peu de Merlin/Uther. Hem, vous verrez.

**Note** : Un nouveau chapitre, oui déjà, ça change, je sais XD. J'ai étais très fortement inspirée dernièrement, et surtout par la BO de Sucker Punch qui m'a révélée une toute nouvelle facette de cette histoire que je n'avais pas encore imaginée. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vos commentaires, tout en essayant de toujours vous satisfaire ;).

Et, maintenant, pour vous, l'acte III.

Bonne lecture, et en attendant impatiemment vos avis et reviews !

* * *

Gaius avait immédiatement su que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ce n'était pas une affirmation répondant à un état de choses vues ou entendues, et ce n'était pas une constatation quant à une profonde réflexion ultérieurement menée.

Non, à l'instant même où Merlin avait franchit le seuil de ses appartements, il avait _su _que quelque chose avait changé. Et, cela ne semblait pas être en bien.

Le vieil homme avait déjà bien entamé sa journée, concoctant potions miraculeuses et remèdes en tout genres depuis le lever du soleil, et s'apprêtait à aller réveiller le jeune homme qui était sous sa garde, quand celui-ci émergea de lui-même de la chambre.

Un frisson glacé avait parcourut son échine, et il en avait fallut de peu pour qu'il parvienne à garder une prise ferme sur le bocal qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Merlin avait le visage froid, fermé et pâle, si pâle que Gaius parvint très nettement à percevoir les veines qui couraient le long de ses tempes et de son cou, les cernes violacés qui soulignaient ses yeux. Son regard était dur, et, lorsqu'il se posa sur lui, Gaius ne put retenir, à nouveau, un sursaut.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Gaius ?

Le vieil homme ne baissa pas même les yeux vers les débris de verre étalés à ses pieds, presque hypnotisé par le regard de son protégé.

Ce regard si dur, si froid, sans âme, Seigneur, _sans âme,_ comme si la vie même avait disparue, comme s'il n'y avait plus rien qu'un gouffre profond dans ces prunelles. Plus de vie, plus rien que le néant. L'obscurité sans fin.

- Je ... Tout va très bien, Merlin. Je te remercie de ta sollicitude.

Le visage du jeune homme se fendit en un sourire si mince qu'il aurait pu même être imperceptible si seulement Gaius n'avait pas eut le regard si attiré vers lui. Le médecin ne savait pas réellement si c'était de l'incompréhension, de la surprise, ou tout simplement de l'horreur – Seigneur, de l'_horreur _! - qu'il ressentait en cet instant vis à vis de son protégé.

Merlin n'avait jamais été ainsi. Les coups des derniers temps l'avait rendu, certes, plus mature, peut-être un peu moins jovial, car, après tout, le douloureux poids que possédait sa magie en son coeur, et toutes ces épreuves qu'il devait chaque jour affronter... tout cela ne pouvait pas avoir un bon impact sur un si frêle et si jeune garçon. Mais, jamais ne l'avait-il vu ainsi, si froid, si ... hors de sa personne et de sa personnalité initiale.

Et, lentement, tout doucement, il entrevit une explication. Plus tard, il dira que rien n'envisageait cela, omettra de parler de cet échange quasi-silencieux entre eux deux, ce matin là, préférera taire ce qu'il avait pensé de tout cela, après coup. L'idée était impossible, sa conscience la rejetait sans ménagement.

- Merlin, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Tout va très bien, Gaius.

Gaius ignora l'écho de la réponse, trouvant la situation à la fois terriblement burlesque et effrayante. Merlin détourna les yeux, les posa sur la table où se trouvait les traces d'un quelconque petit-déjeuner préparé par Gaius à son égard, avant de s'en détourner, non sans une moue de clair dégoût.

Resté figé depuis le début de l'échange, le corps entièrement tourné vers le médecin, il commença à lentement s'éloigner, le pas lent mais sûr, et Gaius se surprit à de nouveau respirer, sans pour autant s'être aperçu qu'il avait retenu son souffle tout ce temps.

- Eh bien, bonne journée, Gaius.

- Bonne journée à toi aussi, Merlin.

La porte se referma lentement, et le calme reprit sa place. Gaius baissa les yeux sur le verre et sur les ingrédients brisés sur le sol et, partagé entre fébrilité et effroi, entreprit de réparer l'accident. Et puis, il se prit à rire de son emportement, de ses pensées.

Après tout, Merlin était un garçon mature, qui savait parfaitement utiliser ses pouvoirs et savait ce qu'il faisait, n'est-ce pas ? L'idée même que ces yeux là, il les avaient maintes et maintes fois vus enfoncés dans les cranes de tous ces sorciers orgueilleux, animés de vengeance, uniquement guidés par leur magie, cette magie qui, écoutée d'une mauvaise oreille pouvait mener à la perte, n'était qu'une simple coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?

Il en rit, et pourtant, ses mains continuèrent à trembler.

* * *

Morgana pu dire, après coup, avoir rencontrée Merlin alors que celui-ci se rendait jusqu'aux appartements du prince et que, oui, son air était étrange, mais que rien ne pouvait supposer ce qui surviendrait par la suite.

Elle sentit bien quelque chose de profondément mauvais se dégageait du jeune serviteur, mais ne dit rien. Révéler cela l'aurait menée droit au bûcher. Et pourtant, elle avait senti sa peau se recouvrir de chair de poule et un long frisson la parcourir de la racine des cheveux à la pointe des pieds lorsque Merlin avait posé les yeux sur elle. Le sentiment était ... indescriptible. Mais, il était pourtant certain que quelque _chose_ n'allait pas.

Elle avait dit à Guenièvre, à ses côtés, de garder un oeil sur le serviteur. Elle avait prétextée une certaine inquiétude quant à la santé de Merlin, désormais que le château entier savait, mais sans en connaître précisément la raison, ni le pourquoi, que quelque chose s'était passé entre lui, le prince et le roi. Elle aurait tellement voulu savoir ce qui se tramait, ce que cachait Merlin, et, pourquoi pas, en faire part à sa soeur, qui, elle, y trouverait certainement une possible utilité dans le déroulement de leur plan.

Elle laissa donc s'éloigner la servante et retourna à ses dîners, à ses parures et à ses prétendants, la pensée pourtant entièrement accrochée à Merlin, et seulement à lui.

Guenièvre ne comprenait pas vraiment. Espionner n'était pas son genre, et poursuivre les gens comme cela à travers tout le château encore moins. Elle était une jeune femme simple, franche et loyale. Son père l'avait éduquée de sorte qu'elle n'était ni menteuse, ni tricheuse, ni mal élevée. Son rôle actuel la révulsait donc sous tous les points. Seulement, elle appartenait à Morgana.

« _Vos désirs sont des ordres, Madame_. »

Et puis, on parlait beaucoup, ici. On discutait de tellement de choses, des choses parfois si mauvaises, si _cruelles_ ... Son cœur se serra, alors qu'elle se dissimulait derrière une colonne, Merlin venant d'entrer dans les cuisines du château.

Un des trois serviteurs du roi aurait dit à un des cuisiniers qui l'aurait ensuite transmis à un écuyer, qui lui-même lui avait fait cette révélation la veille au soir même : cette chose qui se passait entre le roi, le prince et Merlin n'était pas une histoire anodine. C'était un mélange de passion et de liaisons secrètes, de sentiments et de trahisons.

En temps normal, Guenièvre aurait plaquée ses deux mains sur sa bouche en un geste de surprise. Puis, elle aurait rit, un peu, tout en réfléchissant et en imaginant les possibles histoires qui pouvaient découler de ces quelques bribes d'informations. Au final, elle aurait eut un large sourire, et se serait exclamée quant à la teneur « adorable » ou « attendrissante » de cette histoire.

Mais, l'histoire concernait Arthur, le si bel Arthur, le tendre Arthur, et là, c'était bien autre chose.

Et, Guenièvre n'imaginait plus que cela, des histoires de famille tournant autour du vil Merlin, de celui qui trompait le fils avec le père et le père avec le fils, de celui qui osait tenir le coeur de celui qu'elle aimait entre ses mains.

Elle pensait au corps d'Arthur entre les cuisses du serviteur et tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir n'était alors plus que dégoût, que haine, que vengeance, que honte.

Il fallait que cela cesse. Il fallait rendre la raison à Arthur. Et, du moins le pensait-elle, c'est là qu'elle intervenait. Elle allait suivre Merlin, trouver ce petit défaut qui ferait flancher le coeur d'Arthur et serait là pour le récupérer, le moment venu.

C'était en-dehors de tous ses principes, mais cela importait bien peu. Démêler les nœuds qui parsemaient les affaires personnelles royales était un jeu pour les serviteurs qui peuplaient le château et, si chacun se devait de rester à sa place, il n'était pourtant pas rare de voir un côté se mêler des affaires de l'autre. C'était ainsi.

Et, Merlin ne toucherait plus jamais Arthur, elle s'en faisait la promesse.

* * *

Lorsque Arthur ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà levé depuis plusieurs heures. La veille avait été éprouvante et il avait demandé à ce qu'on ne le réveille pas avant une heure raisonnable, afin de pouvoir récupérer et penser à tout ce qu'il avait vu en toute tranquillité.

Il en avait déduit que son amour n'était pas réciproque et ne le serait jamais, que son cœur était brisé, qu'il détestait Merlin et voulait qu'il s'en aille d'ici, et se le plus vite possible.

Mais, l'idée n'était pas mature, et encore moins digne d'un prince, alors il se contenta de prendre la décision de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et puis, de toute façon, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pouvait pas haïr Merlin. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Endormi sur ces pensées, il se réveilla ce matin là avec un étau au cœur, mais avec l'esprit plus clair. Il se redressa lentement dans son lit, s'étira, se frotta les yeux, et s'étonna presque du calme et du silence ambiant.

Merlin s'évertuait toujours à le réveiller de manière tonitruante, faisant tomber quelque chose à son oreille, lui criant de se lever, faisant claquer les fenêtres en les ouvrant ou en les fermant ... Tous les moyens étaient bons pour provoquer le réveil en fanfare de sa seigneurie. Mais, ce matin là, rien ne vint le déranger mis à part la brise légère qui vint caresser son visage, passant par la fenêtre ouverte.

Les sourcils froncés, il se leva, avançant vers la haute fenêtre dans le plus simple appareil, le cerveau encore ankylosé par le sommeil. Il bailla, jeta un coup d'œil au-dehors. C'était une belle journée de début d'avril. L'air était encore un peu frais, mais le soleil était bien présent. Il ferma les yeux, laissant les rayons venir se reposer sur son visage, et se surprit à sourire.

Rien de mal ne pourrait arriver aujourd'hui, pas par ce merveilleux prémisse des beaux jours.

Un raclement de gorge le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Il sursauta et se retourna d'un bond, portant la main là où était censée se trouver son épée, à sa ceinture, celle-ci se trouvant près de son lit, accompagnée par la totalité de ses autres vêtements.

Merlin se tenait près de la porte, droit et figé, le visage fermé. Sur la table reposait un plateau portant des mets divers et variés. La surprise partie vint la colère, et Arthur fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, sir.

Le ton était si bas qu'il eut bien du mal à savoir s'il avait réellement bien entendu. Merlin ne le regardait pas directement, les yeux légèrement tournés vers la gauche. Ses mains étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre. Il ne portait pas de foulard autour du cou, ce jour là, et, de là où il se trouvait, Arthur pu voir les marques violacées qui tâchaient son cou si pâle, et cela le mit dans une colère noire.

Il contourna la table, marcha d'un pas rapide et sûr, ne mit que quelques secondes pour parvenir aux côtés du serviteur qui, lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ne le regardant pas même en face.

Le coup de poing partit. Arthur ne sentit pas la douleur dans sa phalange précédemment cassée. Le visage de Merlin tourna sur le côté sous la violence du coup.

Le poing serré et tremblant, Arthur resta un instant pétrifié par son geste. Quelques gouttes de sang s'écoulèrent lentement sur le sol de pierres et, le visage tourné vers le bas, Merlin porta lentement une main à la blessure, puis leva les yeux vers le sang qui maculait ses doigts.

Le sang, tout ce sang, et Uther qui le regardait, la douleur, « _Non, je ne veux pas_. », ses lèvres déchiquetant les siennes, ses doigts plein de sang, plein, partout, partout, Arthur qui ne venait pas et ne viendrait jamais, Arthur, « _Arthur_. » ...

- Arthur ...

Le mot était sortit étranglé, comme s'il avait manqué d'air. Merlin étouffa un sanglot et porta une main à sa joue, là où le poing l'avait percuté, là où s'ouvrait une coupure bénigne. Il tremblait, et son visage n'était plus qu'un amoncellement d'émotions diverses et variées.

Coupé par le changement radical d'attitude de Merlin, Arthur ne su pas vraiment comment réagir. Merlin recula, s'éloignant vers la porte, mais le prince n'eut qu'à lui empoigner le bras pour le retenir et le faire revenir à lui, sans que celui-ci ne se débatte.

Les yeux de Merlin n'étaient plus si froids, mais n'étaient pas non plus bordés de larmes, comme il aurait pu le croire. Son visage se refermait peu à peu, mais exprimait quand même des émotions si intenses que Arthur en tressaillit. Sa gorge était pleine de sanglots qu'il tentait de contenir.

- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé ...

Il frôla la joue de ses doigts, aussi bouleversé que pouvait l'être Merlin, ne comprenant ni son propre geste, ni la réaction de son serviteur.

Leurs regards se joignirent soudainement, et Arthur n'aurait pu dire qui des deux avait avancé les lèvres le premier. Arthur ne savait pas non plus qui était celui qui avait emmené l'autre jusqu'au lit. Il savait juste que Merlin était là où il aurait toujours dû être : entre ses mains, sous ses lèvres et sous son corps.

- Merlin ... Je t'aime tellement ...

Le corps sous le sien se raidit et un gémissement qu'il pensa d'effroi lui parvint aux oreilles. Arthur releva les yeux, étudiant un instant le corps pâle – et plein de marques, de traces, de toutes ces choses qui le rendait véritablement malade et furieux. -, puis le visage de Merlin. Il n'espérait pas de réponse, mais avait pensé entendre quelque chose, un refus ou une acceptation, pas le silence le plus complet. Le visage du jeune homme s'était à nouveau refermé et rien ne pouvait laisser transparaître ses sentiments.

Et, Arthur comprit. Merlin ne l'aimait pas, c'était vrai. Merlin aimait son père et lui, lui, il n'était rien.

Il eut envie de pleurer, de hurler, mais ne fit rien de tout cela. Il ravala ses larmes et adressa un sourire peiné, détruit, à Merlin. Pourtant, conscient de tout cela, il ne se redressa pas, n'arrêta pas ses caresses. Il savait que c'était là sa dernière chance de posséder un petit bout de Merlin, maintenant qu'il était certain de ne jamais pouvoir posséder son cœur.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime ...

La tête baissée sur le corps offert, Arthur ne vit pas les yeux de Merlin se fermer de douleur et deux larmes rouler sur ses tempes, tout comme il ne vit pas les efforts faits par le serviteur pour retenir ses sanglots, sa peine et même sa joie quant à cet amour inespéré.

Et ils s'aimèrent sans le savoir, ce matin là, encore et encore, sans retenue, sans préjugés. Le prince et le serviteur. Comme ils ne le feraient jamais plus.

* * *

Guenièvre, pâle, les lèvres pincées, parlait sans retenue, d'un débit constant, à un roi partagé entre la vive colère et la feinte surprise.

La servante lui racontait comment Morgana lui avait demandée de suivre Merlin, ce matin même, et par quel moyen elle avait découvert l'_effroyable_ relation qui unissaient le prince et son serviteur, comment elle avait pu entendre, de son oreille collée à la porte, tous les bruits, tous les mots, et combien tout cela était _choquant_ et _répugnant _et qu'il fallait vite, vite intervenir, parce que c'était à cause de Merlin, qu'il avait sauté sur Arthur, qu'il l'avait envoûté, qu'il était en train de lui faire subir toutes ces _horribles_ choses ...

Elle sanglotait, triturant ses mains, ne sachant sur quel pied danser. Mettre tout sur le dos du serviteur était une bonne solution, et puis même, de toute façon, c'est lui qu'on accuserait, et pas Arthur, alors autant que les témoignages concordent.

Son Arthur aimait Merlin. Elle en sanglota de plus belle, posant un regard brouillé sur la silhouette imposante du roi, qui la dominait entièrement de son trône glacé.

Il la renvoya sans ménagement, lui promettant des monts et merveilles qu'il n'écouta que d'une oreille. Guenièvre s'en repartit soulagée, le cœur moins lourd, empruntant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte le chemin qui menait aux appartements du prince Arthur.

Uther serra les poings. Merlin se débattait, tentait de s'enfuir, d'échapper à son emprise, et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour réussir c'était de se donner tout entier à Arthur. «_ Sale petite putain ..._ »

Son cœur s'était serré et il avait blêmit, ne pouvant croire à telle trahison. Il avait toujours pensé faire le bon choix, agir pour le mieux même si, certes, la façon dont il exprimait ses sentiments n'était pas la meilleure, mais, au moins avait-il toujours cru que Merlin l'aimait, au moins un peu.

Non. Il avait toujours appartenu à son fils, pas à lui, à Arthur.

L'idée fit bouillir son sang dans ses veines.

C'était de la faute de Merlin, juste de Merlin. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à son fils, après tout, lui aussi était tombé dans le piège de ce vil serviteur. Ils n'étaient que deux victimes, marionnettes de cet infâme spécimen.

Fou de rage, il attrapa son épée et se mit à la recherche du jeune homme.

La matinée touchait à sa fin.

* * *

Voilà, à bientôt pour le prochain et je pense dernier chapitre, et en attendant impatiemment vos reviews ! ;)


	5. Acte IV

**Disclaimer** : Merlin est une propriété de la BBC et de ses créateurs. Je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fanfic et en maltraiter les personnages.

**Avertissement** : Rating M. Bref, mentions de viol, d'autodestruction, de violences, de magie noire et peut être un petit Character Death. Ah oui, une part de Dark!Merlin, aussi.

**Résumé** : Arthur aime Merlin, et le sentiment est réciproque. Cela devrait être simple, mais rien ne l'ait jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Pas quand Uther se glisse dans l'équation et se décide à briser et à s'approprier le jeune serviteur, qui tombe peu à peu dans le désespoir d'une relation abusive et violente, à sens unique. Jusqu'au jour de la vengeance d'Emrys, qui ne se sera pas sans conséquences.

**Genre** : Angst, crime, drama, horror, hurt/comfort, romance & tragedy.

**Spoilers** : Aucun, je pense. Vous pourriez situer cette fic n'importe où dans la série, mais peut-être plus vers la saison deux.

**Pairings** : Merlin/Arthur, et aussi un peu de Merlin/Uther. Hem, vous verrez.

**Note** : Dernier chapitre, le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit je pense, il faut dire que j'ai été inspirée. Il a été très dur à écrire, surtout la fin, car je ne savais pas vraiment si je devais m'orienter vers une happy end ou non. Mais, je pense avoir trouvé un bon équilibre, finalement. Pourtant, il me laisse insatisfaite car, pour moi, les émotions de Merlin ne sont pas assez poussées vers la fin, mais je ne voyais pas vraiment comment l'écrire sans que cela ne vire en long et ennuyeux chapitre de vingt pages x). J'écrirais peut-être un épilogue, nous verrons.

Merci donc à tous pour vos reviews et critiques, qui m'ont bien aidée et motivée ! Vous êtes des amours. En espérant que vous continuerez à me suivre et à lire mes futures fics ! ;) Merci encore à tous, et à la prochaine !

Pour vous, donc, le dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture, et en attendant vos reviews !

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Merlin quitta la couche du prince. Lentement, il se rhabilla, prenant son temps pour effectuer ses gestes, comme s'il espérait que son amant se réveille et l'empêche d'accomplir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, en cet instant.

Il devait parler au roi, c'était essentiel.

Il devait lui parler de ses forts sentiments pour Arthur, du fait qu'il serait prêt à mourir pour lui, et que celui-ci l'aimait aussi, et qu'il devait les laisser vivre maintenant, les laisser s'aimer. Il tenterait de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur avec calme et raison, même s'il savait pertinemment que les choses n'allaient pas se dérouler sans heurts. Alors, il le menacerait peut-être, lui dirait qu'il pouvait tout révéler, lui dirait qu'il pouvait liguer son fils contre lui, lui dirait ...

Lui dirait qu'il était un sorcier très puissant et qu'il pouvait lui faire tant de mal rien qu'en le pensant, qu'il pouvait même le tuer s'il le souhaitait ...

Merlin frissonna, secoua la tête, comme pour faire disparaître cette sinistre et insidieuse petite voix qui martelait son crane depuis quelques temps. Il savait que ce n'était autre que sa magie, cette partie de lui-même qui lui était à la fois propre et qui possédait également sa propre part de raison et de connaissances. Il la laissait dire. Elle n'était parfois pas de si mauvais conseil.

La nuit dernière, elle avait même été une alliée dans les tourments qui s'étaient emparés de lui.

Il passa une main sur sa nuque, dardant un regard sur la forme endormie du prince, près de lui. Avec infiniment de tendresse, il remonta lentement les couvertures sur le corps dénudé et alla même jusqu'à passer une main dans les mèches d'or, geste qu'il s'était toujours défendu d'accomplir, et encore plus en ce début de matinée.

Il n'y aurait aucune discussion pacifique, aucune résolution sans heurts, Merlin le savait, même s'il tentait de ne pas y penser. Uther ne le laisserait pas partir sans rien faire, il allait vouloir venger l'affront, laver son honneur, faire taire ce serviteur qui pouvait ternir son image à n'importe quel instant ... Des choses allaient se passer, de très mauvaises choses, et il ne savait pas même si un jour il pourrait revenir auprès de celui qu'il aimait et passer à nouveau ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Mais, de toute façon, il ne le méritait pas. Arthur se devait d'épouser une princesse qui lui donnerait de merveilleux héritiers, et ne devait pas s'enticher d'un simple serviteur. Lui n'était rien, il n'était qu'une ombre, et si son rôle était de souffrir, eh bien soit.

Pourtant, il aurait pu l'aimer, un peu, rien qu'un peu, le laisser s'emparer de son cœur un peu plus longtemps. Cela aurait pu être tellement simple, si seulement il n'y avait pas eut les mots et les gestes d'Uther, toutes ces agressions, tout ce qui avait fait de son quotidien, déjà bien tourmenté, la sombre existence dont laquelle il tentait de se débattre, en vain, aujourd'hui.

Il aurait pu être heureux, un moment, avec Arthur. Peut-être même des semaines, des mois entiers ... des années ... La vie aurait été alors si simple.

Il s'empêcha de penser plus longtemps à cela. Imaginer une vie, une réalité remplie d'amour, d'affection et de sécurité ne faisait que le blesser un peu plus.

Aujourd'hui, il devait se venger. Maintenant qu'il connaissait les sentiments d'Arthur à son égard, qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre et à regretter – autre, bien sûr, que les diverses illusions et images qu'il pouvait encore se représenter, par espoir -, il se devait de rendre les coups, de se battre, de ne pas faire honte à celui qu'il aimait, de montrer qu'il n'était pas une putain mais qu'il avait été abusé, détruit, seulement sous les bons plaisirs du roi.

Il sourit doucement, se baissa et déposa un léger baiser sur le front du prince qui grommela dans son sommeil et se retourna, enserrant le précédent oreiller de Merlin dans ses bras. La vision le fit sourire plus largement et il se pencha à l'oreille d'Arthur, le ton bas.

- Merci, mon prince.

Il ne savait pas réellement si c'était un adieu. Il n'en avait fait aucun à Gaius, le matin même, mais, il n'avait pas non plus pensé que les évènements se dérouleraient ainsi, par la suite. Au réveil, il avait pensé à la fureur d'Arthur, à ses coups, à être chassé, à ce que le roi vienne le mettre plus bas que terre devant une remarquable foule, et il s'était préparé à tout cela, avait travaillé pour cela. Il n'avait fait aucun au revoir car il pensait que cela ne serait pas nécessaire, parce que tous, tous, après tous, semblaient vouloir le voir plus bas que terre.

Mais, Arthur l'avait embrassé, lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, et ça avait été si bien, comme si tous ses rêves se réalisaient, dès lors, ça avait été tellement ... magique.

La petite voix s'était tut et il avait vu tout l'amour que lui portait Arthur lorsqu'il avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens et, s'il n'avait pas été si certain du destin funeste qui l'attendait, il aurait pu y croire.

Oui, c'était des adieux. Le roi ne lui ferait aucun cadeau, et il savait que lui-même ne se laisserait pas faire. Et puis, il ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'il avait été abusé par Uther. Il ne voulait pas que le fils en veuille au père et ne souhaitait pas passer pour ce garçon facile qu'il était, du moins en était-il persuadé.

« _Petite putain, sale petite traînée, tu es à moi, tu m'entends ? Rien qu'à moi, et à personne d'autre_. »

Merci de m'avoir aimé, merci d'avoir été là, merci d'avoir cru en moi, merci de m'avoir écouté, merci de m'avoir fait revivre, même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures. Merci pour tout.

Et Merlin s'éloigna, refermant sans bruit la porte derrière lui, après avoir jeté un dernier regard vers la silhouette de son amant, étendu entre les draps précieux.

Lorsqu'il tourna les talons, son visage s'était de nouveau refermé, ne montrant rien de ses pensées et émotions.

Dans son esprit, une insidieuse petite voix lui indiquait la marche à suivre.

* * *

Uther aimait profondément Merlin.

Ygraine, sa douce et tendre Ygraine, était bien morte dans ses bras, un matin, comme cela, sans que rien de prédise son funeste destin. Certes, il avait su que l'acte de magie n'était pas gratuit, mais jamais n'avait-il pensé à un tel revirement de situation.

Par la suite, rongé de douleur et de remords, il avait combattu une Nimueh qu'il avait longtemps aimé, également, dans le secret des chambres du château, lorsque sa reine était trop occupée pour s'en rendre compte. Il avait mené une guerre contre l'amour, contre cette magie qui lui avait apporté son plus grand bonheur, un fils, contre l'infidélité et son comportement déviant. Et puis, Nimueh avait finit par disparaître, et était finalement morte, elle aussi, par la suite.

Il s'était, dès lors, interdit d'aimer. Bien sûr, il y avait eut la mère de Morgane, mais ce n'était là qu'une simple erreur. Toutes ces servantes, toutes ces demoiselles de bonnes familles ... Et puis, les serviteurs, parfois les chevaliers. Il avait trouvé la relation avec un autre homme plus simple, sans questions quant aux sentiments éprouvés, quant à la longévité du lien. Seulement, jamais n'avait-il éprouvé autant d'amour pour un homme. Merlin était une exception.

Et, devant cet amour confus, qu'il pensait n'être jamais partagé, il avait réagit de la façon la plus bestiale et primaire qui soit : il avait tout simplement attaqué. L'idée d'un réel viol lui était incroyable à imaginer ou à comprendre. Il n'avait pas violé Merlin. Certes, leurs rapports étaient violents, à la limite de la sauvagerie, mais ce n'était pas ... enfin ...

Tout cet amour, cette rage, ces yeux bleus qui lui rappelaient tant ceux de sa défunte épouse, et cette silhouette, ces cheveux de jais, cette peau diaphane, tellement semblables à Nimueh ...

Merlin avait été transformé en un espèce de tribut, de catalyseur. Il était le résultat final d'un assemblage malhabile de qualités et de défauts, de données physiques et d'attitudes. Il était tout ce qui restait à Uther, tout ce qui lui permettait de se souvenir des deux femmes qu'il avait le plus aimé au monde. Un simple objet.

Uther n'avait jamais considéré Merlin comme étant autre chose que cette réunion improbable de deux êtres aimés en un seul corps. Il n'avait jamais essayé de voir l'être humain derrière tout cela. Certes, au début, avait-il été attiré par son oreille attentive, par l'étrange lien qu'il possédait avec son fils, mais, dès lors qu'il avait vu, qu'il avait comprit, tout cela avait été très vite balayé.

Arthur ne pouvait pas avoir Ygraine et Nimueh. Personne ne pouvaient les avoir, les posséder, à part lui.

Ce n'était pas un abus, un viol, ou une quelconque agression. C'était sa femme, c'était sa maîtresse, et il n'avait besoin d'aucune permission. Merlin n'était rien. Mais, il l'aimait pour ce qu'il représentait, pour ce que son existence impliquait.

Arthur était allé trop loin. Merlin également. Il fallait réparer cet affront.

Il trouva ce dernier dans la petite cour de derrière, là où tous deux savaient qu'ils ne pourraient être vus. Merlin, lors d'une de leur première rencontre, lorsque celles-ci étaient encore anodines, lui avait révélé qu'il aimait se retrouver ici, s'asseoir sur le petit parapet et méditer en silence.

Le jeune homme lui tournait le dos, droit, inflexible, et la rage monta lentement en lui lorsqu'il vit qu'il portait à la ceinture l'étui d'une dague qu'il savait appartenant à Arthur.

Ainsi, c'était comme cela qu'il souhaitait que les choses se passent ? Uther s'avança, le poing serré sur le pommeau de son épée, celle-ci légèrement levée droit devant lui. Merlin finit par se retourner dans un soupir que le roi identifia de fataliste, et cela n'eut pour effet que de lui infliger un rictus tordu.

Merlin portait des vêtements sombres, mais pas de foulard, contrairement à son habitude. Uther fut attiré par les traces violacées qui marquaient son cou, mais qui ne semblaient pas récentes. Seulement, celle-là, rougeâtre, bordant la clavicule, moins voyante, moins ... violente, il ne la reconnaissait pas. A cette constatation, il sentit son corps trembler de fureur.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas attendu longtemps pour te trouver un nouvel amant ... Je le savais bien que tu n'étais qu'une petite putain.

Merlin ferma un instant les yeux, peut-être de douleur sous les nouveaux mots reçus. Le problème n'était pas qu'il avait honte, le problème était qu'il commençait à croire à toutes ces insultes déguisées. Un jour, il s'était même excusé, les yeux larmoyants, à un Uther satisfait, de n'être qu'un garçon facile, désolé, tellement désolé d'avoir fait en sorte que tout cela arrive. Et, le roi lui avait donné son pardon. C'était totalement grotesque.

- Vous ne pouvez plus rien me faire, à présent. J'aime Arthur, et Arthur m'aime. Il faut que vous nous laissiez vivre, vous devez nous laisser vivre.

Merlin ne savait pas réellement comment il parvenait à garder le moindre contrôle sur lui-même. Tout son être lui hurlait de s'enfuir tant qu'il en était encore temps, tandis que sa magie lui insufflait d'attaquer, lui murmurait que tout ne se finirait que par la mort de l'un d'entre eux. Seulement, il ne parvenait pas à imaginer l'accomplissement d'un de ces scénario. Il n'était ni un lâche, ni un meurtrier.

Et, pourtant, tuer Uther signifiait la fin d'un règne de terreur, la fin de ses propres tourments et, mieux encore, l'accession au trône du prince Arthur. L'idée était séduisante, mais, Merlin savait également que le jeune homme lui en voudrait toute sa vie durant s'il en venait à tuer son père. Or, s'il devait rester en vie, la pensée même que Arthur pourrait le haïr et le rejeter lui était insupportable.

Face à lui, Uther tressaillit. Il émit un son étranglé, presque grotesque, comme s'il s'étouffait avec sa propre salive et son propre souffle. Merlin, à cet instant, aurait pu jurer n'avoir jamais vu pareil regard de toute sa vie, tant il lui sembla fou, dangereux, meurtrier. Il se sentit pâlir sous le feu même qui illuminait les yeux obscurs du roi, et qui le fixait d'une façon malsaine.

L'épée décrivit un arc de cercle et Merlin ne dû sa survie qu'à ses réflexes, qui lui permirent de reculer prestement.

Son crane était martelé de pensées diffuses, éparses, chaotiques, mais qui ne reflétaient qu'une seule et même chose : Uther voulait le tuer. Il allait mourir de la main du roi.

- Sir, je ...

- Comment as-tu osé ? Comment as-tu osé poser tes doigts souillés sur mon fils ? Espèce de traînée, tu n'avais aucun droit de _salir_ Arthur !

Merlin s'arrêta de lui-même, ne reculant pas plus. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la pointe de l'épée que tenait Uther, proche de lui d'à peine quelques centimètres. Il se sentait à la fois choqué et honteux. Sans même y penser, il se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre, et ses yeux le piquèrent désagréablement.

Il voyait ses doigts toucher la peau du prince, ses ongles la griffer, ses mains s'accrocher à ses épaules. Ses mains usées par le travail, parfois sales, oui, emplies d'ampoules et de crevasses, à la peau rêche, dure. Ses mains qui avaient touchées le torse du roi alors qu'il essayait de le repousser, qui avaient tentées maintes et maintes fois de griffer, de frapper afin de pouvoir s'enfuir, qui avaient dû s'insinuer à des endroits auxquels il ne voulait même pas penser.

Il releva un regard larmoyant, mais sûr, vers Uther, une main venant se poser sur la dague qu'il portait à la ceinture.

- Je ne suis pas une traînée, ou une putain, ou qu'importe les noms que vous pouvez encore me donner ... Vous ... vous m'avez violé. Tout ça, c'est à cause de vous.

- N'essayes pas de rejeter la faute sur les autres. Tu as tout fait pour que cela arrive. Tout.

Uther avança encore et Merlin se retrouva acculé contre le mur d'enceinte, sans plus aucune échappatoire. Avec un sourire victorieux, le roi baissa son épée et s'avança jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Merlin sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine et le peu de contrôle qu'il possédait encore sur ses émotions le quitter. Il avait envie de pleurer, d'abandonner, de croire presque aux mots de son tortionnaire. Cela aurait été si simple.

C'est moi la pute, vous la victime. Arthur n'est qu'un simple transfert, non, c'est vrai, je ne l'aime pas. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à sauter dans le vide, prendre un quelconque poison, ou encore m'enfoncer cette dague dans le cœur, et toute cette histoire sera réglée.

- Je ne ... Non ...

- Cela ne sert à rien de se battre, Merlin. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est moi qui ai gagné.

- Arthur ... Arthur m'aime, il ...

- Arthur n'est qu'un gamin, Merlin. Il ne sait même pas se débrouiller seul, alors, aimer, laisses-moi en douter. Et puis, il n'osera pas se mesurer à moi. Tu m'appartiens, et tu m'appartiendras toujours, crois-le.

Il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu, il ne devait pas être aussi faible, aussi passif. Arthur l'aimait, non, est-ce qu'au moins il était sûr de son amour ? Et, lui l'aimait en retour, du moins le pensait-il, car jamais n'avait-il aimé auparavant, et, non, il ne savait pas réellement ce que ça faisait d'aimer.

Il savait qu'il avait perdu. En voyant le visage du roi si proche du sien, ses yeux noirs plongés dans son propre regard perdu, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres à peine des siennes, il sut que tout était terminé. Uther plongea son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa violemment, voracement, mordant sans arrière pensée la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme pressé contre lui.

Son geste s'arrêta dans un souffle. Il chancela, la respiration haletante, reculant d'un pas, les yeux fixés sur le visage à nouveau froid de Merlin.

- Qu'est-ce que ...

Ses mains emprisonnaient les poignets du jeune serviteur, sa posture l'empêchait d'effectuer le moindre geste et, pourtant, lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, ce fut pour découvrir la dague, encore à la ceinture de sa victime quelques secondes auparavant, plantée droit dans sa poitrine.

- Comment as-tu fait ? Comment ...

Son regard halluciné, exorbité, remonta jusqu'au visage de Merlin. Il était si pâle et, sous ses doigts, Uther pouvait le sentir trembler. Le fin filet de sang qui s'échappait de sa lèvre ouverte et le léger rictus qu'il arborait firent frissonner Uther d'un effroi inexplicable. Ses traits n'étaient pas durs, mais sûrs, fiers, presque détendus. Et, alors qu'il desserrait sa poigne, le roi vit ses yeux bleus, à présent froids et glacés, virer au mordoré.

La surprise lui coupa la respiration, et il ne put s'empêcher de reculer de plusieurs pas vacillants, sous la peur enflammée qui monta en lui.

- Sorcier ...

- Heureux que vous vous en rendiez enfin compte.

Il se décolla du mur presque avec flegme, un fin sourire venant lentement se dessiner sur ses lèvres tâchées de sang. Parallèlement à l'avancée, Uther recula, une main tremblante posée sur sa blessure et la base de la dague.

- Qui ... Qui es-tu ?

La puissance qui se dégageait du jeune homme était impressionnante, terrifiante. La pression était telle que le roi éprouvait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Ce n'était pas le simple petit serviteur qu'il avait tant de fois tourmenté, c'était _quelque chose_ d'autre. Il en fut terrifié.

- On m'appelle Emrys.

- Ce ... Ce n'est qu'une légende.

- Eh bien, apparemment non, puisque je me trouve réellement devant vous, en cet instant.

Le sorcier des prophéties, celui qui unirait Albion ... Uther en avait entendu parler, bien sûr. On ne tuait pas, ni ne torturait, des centaines de sorciers et de créatures magiques sans leur demander quelques informations au passage. Et, tous avaient parlés de cet enchanteur, de ce grand sauveur, celui qui ferait naître à nouveau la magie dans le royaume de Camelot. Ils en parlaient tous avec un si grand sourire, une si grande confiance, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher, à chaque fois, de les faire battre plus fort pour leurs paroles, comme si l'idée même l'avait personnellement attaqué.

Et, c'était bien le cas ou, du moins, c'était plutôt lui qui l'avait attaqué en premier, cette idée.

- Sir, qu'est-ce que ... ? Oh, Seigneur !

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers l'endroit où se tenait Guenièvre, les mains plaquées sur la bouche, les yeux passant alternativement de la dague qui ressortait de la poitrine ensanglantée du roi aux yeux mordorés et au sang qui s'écoulait de la bouche de Merlin.

Elle eut un geste de recul. Immédiatement, le sorcier, par peur que la jeune servante n'alerte les gardes, ou pire, Arthur lui-même, fit un mouvement dans sa direction. Ce qu'il ne pensait pas, c'est que, l'adrénaline, la peur, et le sentiment de toute puissance qui envahissait ses veines, allaient changer le simple sort jeté en fourberie mortelle. Il entendit la voix de sa magie résonner dans son crane, le faisant ciller, faisant lentement bouger ses lèvres, sans qu'il ne le veuille réellement.

Guenièvre ne bougea pas. Elle resta fixe, droite, terrifiée, figée par la peur. De l'endroit où il se trouvait, Merlin pouvait voir des larmes couler sur ses joues, sur son visage pâle et tremblant. L'horreur l'envahit lorsqu'il comprit l'incantation, quant il vit le sortilège se diriger vers la jeune fille. Il aurait voulut lui crier de s'enfuir ou de se baisser, mais sa magie le contrôlait, lui murmurant à l'oreille que tout allait bien se passer, que c'était mal, oui, mais que c'était un mal nécessaire.

Le visage de Guenièvre effectua un tour sur lui-même brusque et rapide. Il entendit les os craquer, se disloquer, le cri de la jeune femme se taire et celui du roi retentir dans l'espace réduit. Puis, elle s'écroula, lentement, sur les genoux, pour finalement s'affaisser sur le flanc, inerte.

Morte.

Merlin savait que les gardes avaient dû entendre les cris et qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Son corps entier était secoué de tremblements qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler, et il sentait peu à peu toute raison le quitter. Il venait de tuer Guenièvre, son amie, sa confidente, même. L'idée lui fut tellement insupportable qu'il se détourna, les mains sur le visage, les yeux fermés si fortement que des points blancs se mirent à danser sous ses paupières.

- Assassin ... Je le savais ... La magie est mauvaise ... Vous êtes tous des meurtriers ...

« _Je ne suis pas un tueur, je ne voulais pas, non, je suis désolé, tellement désolé, je voulais juste que ça s'arrête, je veux que ça s'arrête, je veux Arthur, faites que tout cela s'arrête, c 'est un cauchemar, je veux me réveiller, tout de suite_. »

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux sous les gémissements de douleur et les injures du roi. Celui-ci était tombé au sol, pâle, tremblant, le sang s'écoulant désormais de ses lèvres, ses vêtements imbibés du liquide poisseux.

La magie n'était plus une petite voix, elle le contrôlait. Relégué à ce rôle de voyeur, l'âme blessée, bouleversé par ses gestes et proche de perdre la raison, il s'enfouit dans les tréfonds de son être, laissant ce Emrys sourire de toutes ses dents à sa place à la forme recroquevillée du roi, à ses pieds. Ses yeux avaient perdus leur humanité et leur bleu, brillant désormais d'une lueur mordorée incandescente bestiale.

Lentement, il s'avança vers le roi, celui-ci rampant misérablement sur le sol pour tenter de lui échapper. Le revirement de situation le fit sourire. Uther avait été celui qui avait jugé les sorciers comme des vermines, des parasites, les avaient exterminés comme on décime une colonie de fourmis, d'un simple coup de talon. Il l'avait mis plus bas que terre, l'avait littéralement brisé, avait abusé de lui.

Et, aujourd'hui, c'était lui, le grand roi, le meurtrier et le tortionnaire, c'était lui qui rampait à ses pieds, lui, le sorcier, le suppliant de ne pas le tuer.

- Vous devez payer pour vos crimes, pour ce que vous m'avez fait, pour tous les sorciers et les innocents que vous avez tués, pour toutes ces vies brisées.

- Je te ferai tuer, toi, ta mère, Gaius, vous tous, tous ceux qui te sont chers. Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, sorcier. Ma mort entraînera une nouvelle vague de répression contre la magie et, toi, tu en seras la première victime, je peux te l'assurer. Arthur me vengera.

- Laissez-moi en douter.

Arthur, Guenièvre, Morgana, et tous ces autres. Il n'y avait désormais plus rien qui comptait réellement. Le cadavre de son amie reposait contre le parapet, mais il n'en eut aucune peine. Ce devait être un mal nécessaire à sa vengeance, à la victoire de la magie sur l'oppression. Tous sentiments personnels se devaient d'être proscris.

Pourtant, alors qu'il avait déjà une main levée vers la forme misérable qui se traînait à ses pieds, prêt à l'achever, un éclat doré, apparaissant au coin de son œil, le déconcentra. Il fronça un instant les sourcils et, conscient qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls, désormais, il tourna les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant.

Arthur le fixait, la bouche entrouverte, stupéfait. Il était accroupi près de Guenièvre, une main posée sur son cou, et se relevait maintenant lentement, sans pourtant cesser de le regarder. Merlin chancela. Il recula d'un pas, les émotions qu'il avait enfouit loin dans son coeur se remémorant à son bon souvenir. Son regard alterna les visions du roi, de son amie défunte et de celui qu'il aimait, plusieurs fois, comme s'il avait de la peine à croire ce qu'il voyait.

Ses yeux se baissèrent ensuite sur ses mains, et un sanglot remonta dans sa gorge, qu'il ne put contenir. Le regard brouillé de larmes, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même, il leva des yeux redevenus bleus vers un Arthur toujours aussi surpris.

- Arthur ... Je ... Je voulais pas ...

Il avança d'un pas, ne pouvant empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues, ne laissant aucun contrôle à sa magie qui hurlait dans son for intérieur, lui donnait l'ordre de se détourner et d'en finir avec Uther tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Mais, Arthur était plus important. Arthur était le centre du monde.

De _son_ monde.

- Je suis désolé ...

Il ne lui fallut que quelques dixièmes de seconde pour remarquer que l'expression du prince venait de changer. Son visage stupéfait se changea en effroi le plus total, ce qui décontenança Merlin. Il le vit soudainement se mettre à courir vers lui. Le jeune homme recula d'un pas, de peur que son vis à vis ne s'en prenne à lui mais, le danger ne venait pas de là.

La douleur s'insinua en lui brutalement et le fit suffoquer. Sa vision se brouilla de noir et il n'eut pas même la possibilité de crier, tant sa respiration se fit difficile. Il chancela, trébuchant, sans véritablement comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il tomba à genoux et sentit des bras se serrer autour de son corps, tentant de le soutenir, de lui faire reprendre conscience.

- Merlin ... Ça va aller, tout va bien se passer, oh Seigneur ...

Lentement, sa vision se fit plus claire, et il put apercevoir le visage d'Arthur, si proche du sien, partagé entre la colère et le désespoir. Le prince le tenait tout contre lui, et ses doigts passait de son visage à cet endroit précis de son corps qui le faisait tant souffrir.

Il baissa les yeux vers les mains tremblantes d'Arthur et découvrit avec un mélange de stupéfaction et d'horreur, l'épée du roi profondément enfoncée dans son flanc. Ce dernier s'était reculé et était adossé au parapet, blême, une flaque de sang l'entourant, le submergeant. Il semblait inconscient, et sa poitrine semblait se soulever avec peine, faiblement, signe de son état préoccupant. Il avait certainement épuisé ce qui lui restait d'énergie en se redressant et en plantant son épée dans sa chair.

Arthur avait les larmes aux yeux. Ses mains tremblantes pressaient la blessure, tout en tentant de dégager la lame, sans succès. Le sang de Merlin imbibait déjà ses vêtements et coulait sur le sol de pierre, formant déjà une auréole peu rassurante. La plaie était profonde, mortelle, Merlin le sut immédiatement.

- Arthur ...

Il posa une main blême sur celles du prince, le stoppant dans ses gestes. Celui-ci releva les yeux vers lui, paniqué, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le jeune serviteur l'empêchait de l'aider.

- Il faut que tu me laisses t'emmener voir Gaius, ça va aller, tout va s'arranger, je te le promet.

- On peut rien faire ... Tu le sais ... Je suis désolé.

Le visage blême, l'air bien plus serein que tantôt, il se laissait aller dans une quiétude et une faiblesse certes, de mauvaise augure, mais des plus accueillante. Il laissa Arthur pester, lui ordonner de se lever, d'user de quelques sorts pour se guérir.

Merlin parut certainement stupéfait de savoir qu'il connaissait son secret car, bien vite, Arthur expliqua qu'il avait assisté à la scène depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il n'y paraissait, mais que cela ne changeait absolument rien. Il avait le visage sûr, fier. Merlin se dit simplement qu'il était bien trop amoureux de lui pour comprendre les horreurs qu'il venait de commettre. Il ne comprenait pas encore et, en son for intérieur, Merlin en fut égoïstement soulagé, heureux de ne pas en finir par quelques drames supplémentaires.

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser ... Tu peux pas ... t'en aller comme ça, tu peux pas.

- Ça va aller, Arthur.

Merlin n'eut pas besoin d'exprimer ses sentiments, de lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Il sentait qu'il le savait déjà, qu'il connaissait déjà toute l'histoire ou, alors, qu'il la connaîtrait bientôt. Ce n'était qu'un détail.

Il laissa Arthur l'embrasser et l'embrassa en retour, essuya même ses larmes du bout de ses doigts faibles et tremblants. Et, lorsque les ténèbres l'accueillirent, ce fut dans la dernière pensée que le prince irait bien, qu'il s'en sortirait, et qu'il l'aimerait toujours de tout son cœur et de toute son âme.

* * *

Arthur apprit tout de la bouche d'un serviteur de son père. Il lui raconta comment, parfois, à l'aube, il se faisait appeler par le roi, qui lui ordonnait d'éponger le sang qui maculait le sol, ou encore d'aider Merlin à regagner ses appartements. Il lui dit combien cela arrivait souvent, que le roi aimait se montrer violent, surtout lorsqu'il buvait un peu trop, et que, souvent, ces excès retombaient sur les serviteurs qu'il pouvait croiser dans le château.

Merlin avait été une des trop nombreuses victimes du roi Uther Pendragon.

Ce dernier avait eut droit à des funérailles digne de son rang et, même si Arthur n'y avait assisté qu'au second plan, ne digérant toujours pas ce que son père avait pu faire subir à Merlin et aux autres, il avait pourtant parlé de celui-ci en des termes élogieux et respectueux.

Il avait reçu des semaines durant les seigneurs alliés et voisins qui vinrent lui présenter leurs condoléances respectives, s'évertuant à préparer de somptueux banquets à l'égard de chacun d'entre eux et de leur offrir tout son temps. Il leur fallait de solides alliés, maintenant que le roi était mort et que nombreux se feraient un plaisir d'attaquer un Camelot affaiblit et sans leader.

Arthur ne voulait pas du titre de roi. Du moins, il n'en voudrait pas tant que Merlin ne se réveillerait pas.

Merlin avait pu être sauvé. Dès qu'il avait perdu conscience, Arthur l'avait prit dans ses bras et l'avait mené droit chez Gaius. Celui-ci avait fait des miracles, guérissant la blessure, arrêtant l'hémorragie mais, rien n'y avait fait. Le médecin de la cour parlait d'un choc, quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec la psyché meurtrie de Merlin, et qui l'empêchait de se réveiller. D'après lui, le jeune sorcier refusait tout simplement de reprendre conscience, pour faire simple. C'était, du moins, tout ce que le prince avait comprit du charabia scientifico-magique du vieil homme.

Arthur avait longtemps possédé un clair sentiment de colère envers Merlin, pour ne pas lui avoir parlé de tout ce qui se passait, de ce don qu'il possédait pour la magie, mais également pour avoir tué son père et Guenièvre. Certes, ce n'était pas une haine violente, une volonté de détruire le jeune homme pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais il avait un moment évité d'aller le veiller, et l'ignorait toujours, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il avait peur de lui porter un coup fatal, sous la colère, ou de littéralement s'effondrer de douleur en le voyant ainsi, pâle, inerte, presque mort.

L'idée, en tout cas, lui était insupportable.

Gaius venait le voir chaque jour, lui apportait des nouvelles de son jeune serviteur, le visage défait et l'air attristé. Il disait que son état empirait, chaque jour, un peu plus, qu'il avait besoin de lui. Mais, Arthur ne parvenait jamais à entrer dans cette chambre, restant toujours près de Gaius, regardant la porte fixement, comme si derrière pouvait se trouver son pire cauchemar.

Sir Leon et les conseillers de son père lui demandait chaque jour d'accepter son couronnement, de monter sur le trône, afin de pouvoir défendre Camelot des envahisseurs qui chaque jour se réunissaient près des frontières du royaume. Arthur disait simplement que rien ne pressait, que la guerre ne pouvait éclater sans raison, et que, donc, il avait encore bien le temps de réfléchir à tout cela.

- Prince Arthur, vous devriez ...

- Gaius, j'ai une réunion importante qui m'attend, et ...

- Merlin est mourant. J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu, mais ... Il ne se réveille pas, et son état est critique. Il pourrait nous quitter d'un moment à l'autre alors, je vous en prie ...

Gaius ne savait pas réellement quelle sorte de relation liait les deux jeunes hommes, mais il savait quelle était forte, très forte. Les mots eurent un impact. Arthur se tourna rapidement vers lui, l'air perdu et paniqué, le scrutant du regard, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le médecin lui annonce que ce n'était qu'une blague et que Merlin allait bien, très bien même.

- Sir ...

- Oui, je ... Je vous suis.

Merlin était si pâle que les draps qui l'entourait paraissaient fades à côté de lui. Arthur eut une boule au ventre à le voir ainsi, si fragile, si vulnérable. Il s'installa lentement près de lui, ses doigts tremblants passant au-dessus de la peau pâle de son ami, comme s'il avait peur de le toucher.

Il n'y avait plus rien du grand sorcier si sûr de lui, si fier et tellement inhumain dans les traits du jeune homme allongé à ses côtés. Un moment, Arthur aurait pu croire qu'il avait imaginé cet état de fait, mais Gaius, après qu'il lui eut conté sa découverte, lui avait longuement parlé de Merlin et de son lien avec la magie, de la prophétie qui les unissaient tous deux, du glorieux destin qu'ils se devaient d'avoir. Et, dès lors, il avait su que Merlin se réveillerait, parce qu'il le _devait_, parce que c'était son rôle de l'accompagner jusqu'au trône, jusqu'à sa mort.

Seulement, prophétie ou pas, destin ou non, Merlin gardait les paupières closes et mourrait peu à peu, lâchant lentement prise.

- Merlin ...

Arthur passa une main sur son front, balayant les mèches de jais qui obstruaient son visage, contrastant avec sa peau laiteuse blême, « ..._ comme s'il était déjà mort_. », ne put s'empêcher de penser le jeune prince. L'idée lui serra le cœur, et il prit la main de Merlin dans la sienne, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, oubliant toute rancœur et toute colère.

-Il faut que tu te réveilles. Je ne veux pas ... Je ne _peux_ pas devenir roi sans toi, cela m'est inconcevable, alors, il faut que tu reviennes. Je t'aime, d'accord ? Je t'aime, et je ne peux rien faire sans toi à mes côtés, je n'y arriverai pas, je ne peux pas repousser tous les ennemis qui vont bientôt déferler sur Camelot, alors qu'avec ta magie ... Je me fiche de tes dons, de tes non-dits et de ce que tu as été amené à faire ou à dire, je n'en ai rien à faire mais, s'il te plait, je t'en prie, il faut que tu reviennes ... Je t'en prie, reviens-moi.

Il releva les yeux vers le visage de Merlin, attendant une réaction, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que celui-ci ait déjà ouvert les yeux et lui sourit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais, le jeune sorcier resta étendu, inerte. Arthur se souvint dès lors des histoires que lui contaient les servantes de son enfance, celles qui parlaient de princes et de princesses, de leur amour, des enchantements et de la magie, et du baiser, ce baiser qui pouvait tout guérir, qui pouvait tout changer.

Il se pencha alors lentement vers la forme assoupie de son amant, partagé entre l'espoir et la flagrante idiotie de son geste, posant ses lèvres sur celles de Merlin. Il fut bien plus désespéré encore lorsqu'aucune réponse ne lui parvint et éloigna de quelques centimètres son visage, une vague colère montant brusquement en lui.

- Je te préviens que s'il faut que j'en vienne à la force pour parvenir à te réveiller, je le ferai. Peut-être qu'avec une ou deux gifles ...

- Crétin ...

Arthur se pencha à nouveau vers le visage de Merlin, où un léger sourire s'épanouissait lentement, ses yeux encore à demi-clos fixés sur le visage stupéfait du prince.

- M ... Merlin ?

- Qu'est-ce que ... tu fiches ici ? S'il y a des ennemis à nos portes, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

Un grand sourire vint illuminer le visage du prince, qui enlaça le jeune serviteur de ses bras, le serrant fortement contre lui, l'embrassant sans fin, lui disant combien il lui avait manqué et comme il avait eut peur de le perdre. Le jeune homme repoussa faiblement son amant, encore peu sûr de ses mouvements et de sa force, détaillant son visage, les derniers souvenirs lui revenant lentement en mémoire.

- Le ... le roi, est-ce que ... ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour le roi, ni pour le reste. Je veux que tu te reposes et que tu reprennes des forces, parce que je vais avoir besoin de toi dans les jours et semaines à venir, d'accord ? Nous avons un royaume à protéger, et une destinée à accomplir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme resta un instant pantois, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répliquer à cela, ne voyant pas comment Arthur pouvait être au courant de tout cela.

- Euh ... D'accord ...

Arthur l'embrassa rapidement, se leva et serra la main de Gaius avec enthousiasme avant de s'échapper vers la sortie. Merlin, décontenancé, tourna alors des yeux perdus vers son mentor, qui le couvait d'un regard compatissant et heureux.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Trois jours plus tard, il se tenait quelques pas derrière Arthur, sous le regard d'une Morgana qui était partagée entre la vengeance et le clair bonheur de voir la magie enfin acceptée dans le royaume. Celle-ci se tenait en retrait, les yeux fixés sur le sorcier dont la condition n'était aujourd'hui plus un secret – bien que seuls elle, Arthur, Gaius et les proches du prince soient au courant du rôle qu'il avait eut à jouer dans la mort du roi et de la servante Guenièvre. -, ne sachant si elle devait le considérer comme un ennemi ou un plausible allié.

Arthur fut couronné et, le lendemain même, fit chemin jusqu'aux frontières avec nombre de chevaliers, afin de protéger le royaume d'éventuelles attaques. A ses côtés, Merlin, et, même s'il sut qu'il restait encore un long chemin à parcourir pour guérir toutes les blessures, aussi bien physiques que morales, du jeune sorcier, Arthur sut que, dès à présent, tout irait pour le mieux.

Le sourire qu'il adressa à Merlin fut, lui, emplit des promesses d'un destin qui s'annonçait extraordinaire.

* * *

**THE END**

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! ;)


End file.
